Black and White Roses
by Esthern' EraguardiansofChaos
Summary: Determined to bring his enemies to hell with him, Ryou has begun a game where things are no longer black or white. Breaking and murdering his victims, can anyone stop this madness before its too late? Second to last chapter up!
1. The beginning of it all

Currently being revised. I'm sure half of you are confused by now, so reread it and you'll be fine.

Disclaimer: Ygo does not belong to me

Era: reads script. What's with all the depression and gloominess?

Esther: holds knife above wrists. Why not? I'm depressed! Is that so wrong?

Ryou: wow! I'm totally OOC here

Esther: that's you as me

Era: yep, depression

-

-

-

Under depression

-

A young woman walked through the automatic doors of Ribingu Bara Hospital, a very public, yet top notch hospital, joint owned by several people. Her eyes were bright although anxious as she walked to the receptionist desk with the air of someone who had been here before, obviously noted by the way that she greeted different staffs and the respect she seemed to receive. Once at the marble counter, the receptionist looked up, looking somewhat bored, but looking at the woman's profile, sprang to attentiveness quickly. "Ah, ma'am. May I ask as to how I can help you today?"

She nodded, her rich locks bouncing on her shoulders slightly and she cursed her new haircut because her neck got bothered by it too easily although she pushed that out of her mind. "Yes please. I heard that patient 606 was moved from his room. May I ask which room he's in now?" The receptionist nodded politely and looked through the computer's records.

"Here it is, he is currently residing in Room 409. We thought it would be more comfortable for him and his visitors." The receptionist said kindly, seeing which patient it was. "Do you need directions miss?"

"Yes please." Her tone was carefully polite as she continued to smile, although it looked almost false now, like one of the commercial ads instead of a genuinely happy smile.

"If you get off the elevator on the fourth floor, you turn a right. It should be at the end of the hall. If you take the stairs, you turn aleft."

"Thank you, that will be all." She dipped her head gratefully and began to walk towards the stairs, a firm believer in hard work and exercise. After several minutes, she was at the fourth floor and found the correct room. Holding her breath,she walked in to see a very peaceful scene. A comatose young man was lying on the bed, his eyes closed. An IV needle was in his arm and a gas mask on his face to help him breathe as a machine checking his heartrate hummed quietly. She sat down in the willow armchair in a dignified manner as she lifted his free arm gently and touched her lips to his hand carefully. She set the hand down and realized that there had always been a leather book next to him on his nightstand. Just before he'd passed out, he'd said that the owner wanted to have someone who could understand, read it. She'd forgotten about it for so long and hadn't even remembered it until seeing it now. Intrigued, she cracked open the covers and read the fine, spidery writing of the occupant of that book.

-

-

-

Good evening readers. My name is Ryou Bakura. If you are reading this, I'm sure you know a thing or two of who I am. Or maybe I'm a complete strangere. Regardless, welcome. Now that the pleasantries are done with, allow me to tell you what will be one of the greatest triumphs, and yet one of my greatest losses of life. But first, I should start with the discovery of Bakura. No, I really don't know him that well currently, not enough to tell what shouldn't be said. Maybe I should explain myself? I am 16, almost albino, and a helluva lot more complex than I seem. I look innocent, and I wish I were, but I'm not. 

Augh! Sorry, my body just began to ache right now. No, it's nothing physical. If anything, I believe it's mental. For you see, I torture myself inwardly. Because I'm not a good person. No, I'm a very, very bad person.

However, what I do is nothing compared to Bakura. Yet I believe that some of you are not really as bad as I. Have you forged before? Then been caught? Yes, I see those nods. Don't be ashamed, most of the population has done that at least once, I'm sure.

Oh, sorry, an interruption. Excuse me a moment.

Hmm? Oh, hello Yugi! When'd you get here? Why's my voice so rough? Oh, no, it's not Bakura. Yes, how are you? That's good to hear. No, nothing's wrong, I'm just tired. No, I'm not ill. Oh, this? It's nothing, just a diary really! Yes, goodbye Yugi! Have a great day!

Sheesh! Stupid little pharaoh's brat. Every time I see him, I wanna tear out his little vocal cord and strangle him. 'Course, if I did do that, Yami would kill me. Not that I'm afraid, it's just, I have so much to do. So much to do before I kill myself. You see, I hate myself so much, I believe I should die. Just to get this hollow feeling away from me. No, I'm not mad. I'm perfectly sane.

Before I die though, Yami, Yugi, Jou, Honda, Otogi and the rest of them, such as Anzu, are falling to hell with me. Yes, I'm dragging them all to hell. Why not Bakura or the Ishtars? Well the Ishtars acknowledge the fact that I am a human. I hate to be pitied. That's what everyone feels for me though. And Bakura? So cliché, I love him. I bloody, fuckin', adore him.

Yes, every last one of them will die!

-

-

-

Yes, I really am depressed and suicidal, but because of the fact that I am a wuss, I am trying to convince myself not to go through with it. Please don't flame me but review and give me a reason to live. **Weep!**


	2. Standing

Thanks so much,

I-love-Bakura (I don't bother with numbers. If u would like me to, review): Thanks you so much, you don't know how much that review meant to me. Knowing that a complete stranger would miss the fact that I am gone. I am forever in your debt.

Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru: Same as above. Thank you. Like you said, you don't even know me and that means all the more.

Oh, and apologies about the e-mail if you didn't like it. I just thought they would be nice to send, as I liked their story a lot, as it was sent to me.

Also, thanks to everything in this world that is my reason for living.

Disclaimer: last chapter.

And now, on with the latest addition of Black and White Roses

-

Warning: dark attempts at humor

-

-

-

Somewhere not here.

Shocked, she stared at the filled pages, her eyes wide.Then they settled into eager curiousity as she flipped to the next page. After reading it, she found the next few pages blank. Then another filled page. She raised an eyebrow and set the 'diary' as she would think of it now, down. She opened her leather handbag swiftly and picked up a black ballpoint pen and tapped it against her crimson lips before smiling in a relaxed way and writing in the blank pages, all that she knew of the event that was so terrible, yet so marvelous that she would remember it for years to come.

-

Hello, you must think that I am quite mad right now. That's all right. I wonder about the same thing. Hullo. What the- why is there a tear on my face? There is never to be any foolishness on my face you Ra-damned tear. I wipe it roughly away. I have no patience for such foolishness.

The invitations are ready. Perhaps they will not realize this is a trap. If they do, they will instantly be eliminated. I smile almost sadly. Too bad they'll never know what hit them.

-

-

-

Normal Pov

" What the fuck!"Yami cursed in anger. "What the hell is this?" He and Yugi heard the thud of a body hit the house. They both ran downstairs to see Jou hit the wall.

"What the fuck are you thinking!" they could hear Bakura shouting angrily. "it's too Ra damned early to be pranked! "

Ryou desperately tried to hold his yami back. "Bakura! Behave!"

Bakura turned blood red eyes onto him and sighed. "Fine. I'm too tired for these tricks though."

He disappeared into his Ring.

Ryou turned and apologized. "I'm sorry, we received some letter about a haunted house, deemed to spook the bravest of people. Then it started insulting Kura. "

Yugi blinked "So did Yami."

Ryou smiled gently. "I see. I think I do anyway. Well, so long Yugi, I have to finish some homework."

Bakura followed him home silently.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ryousmiled a small smile, feeling Bakura's warm presence behind him. So warm, compared to him, he mused. Ifone could feel his skin, they would freeze,he thought. That is why no one touches him. He froze to death that day you see. That one, cold night that killed all reason for him.

Ryou fiercely tugged his scarf tighter around his neck to keep the frozen tears from melting, from showing his fear and anger and bitterness.

Bakura felt the wave of despair and looked at his frail light with gruff concern. His hikari was growing stronger and weaker at the same time, and he couldn't help him. And like always...he couldn't help him.

-

-

-

-

-

Sucky chapter! But I love you people! I was so overcome by thankfulness, I couldn't write properly.

I promise I will improve to please you!


	3. Trapped

Yo! Esther here y'all!

Era: sigh, don't mind her, she's just found out that she has depression. (mutters) cheerful depression too.

Esther: shut up, anyway, Hit it!

Ryou: actually Esther, we're doing the disclaimer here.

Esther: thanks for volunteering!

Ryou: what! I never volunteered.

Esther: you did now,

Ryou: fine, (takes a deep breath ) Estherdoesn'townanythingatallexceptfortheplotbecauseYu-gi-ohbelongstokazukitakahashiorwhat'shisname. (breathes deeply.) thank god for that.

Esther: I'm sure they understood all that perfectly. Anyway, on with the chapter.

-

-

-

Chapter three

-

-

Enter your doom

-

-

-

-

Hello, I'm back. I suppose you found out that I'm suicidal, didn't you? I hope you realize my reasons. Wait, I didn't give you any reasons, did I? Excuse my hollow laughter. Well, like I said, I am a bad boy. Why? I killed my father. You could say he deserved it, but it was still murder. I feel no sorrow. He was my daily hell. He would call me worthless, yes he would get drunk. He would hurt me. Why is my hair white? Oh, yes. I think it lost its color when I got hurt somehow. I believe I nearly died. I guess you could say I got off lucky. It would have been better if I had died though. I wouldn't have had to go through this pain, of being called a freak, of being an albino.

Oh yes, I know exactly what they think of me. They are uncomfortable in my presence. My eyes are brown, true, but at times they can grow into a light shade of crimson. Lovely, no? Thought so. I hear their thoughts, thanks to that Eye.

Joey and Tristan don't trust me, and they are sick of me. And yes, they despise me like everyone else I have met. Tea thinks of me as a desperate toy that she can play with. They all hate me, it's nothing new. Yami pities me. I feel like hurling when I see his eyes and when he talks about heart of the cards and all of that crap. I don't even want to know what Yugi thinks of me. They want to save the world. Ha! They forget a little itty-bitty fact. They have to help the ones around them first. What do they do though? Neglect me! All my life, I have been neglected. That may be the reason why I love Bakura so much. Although he isn't around much, he still pays attention to me, no matter how little. He can even be kind. And the Ishtars? They treat me like their own family. I owe them that much.

My life has fallen apart, and it's all my fault. That's why I believe that the world would be better without me. Shall I tell you my master plan? No, I won't bore you with the entire details, but I will leave you a single clue. Their survival depends entirely on how quickly Bakura can figure out who the murderer is. You see, as soon as Bakura realizes it is I, I will kill myself. I grin quietly, it is all up to chance you see. If Bakura knows from the start, no one will know. The only thing not up to chance though, are Bakura and the Ishtar's deaths. I refuse to let them die. Whatever happens, they will survive. I should drop enough hints for Bakura's sharp mind to figure them out, just like the traps he ran into. If he doesn't and I will be shocked if that happens, I will leave this record for him to hear.

I do shake slightly however. I admit, I am afraid. I am afraid of what lies beyond those shadows. I know I will never be with my family. I will spend my afterlife in hell, and I am afraid.

* * *

Everyone gathered in front of the huge mansion. 

"Hey Kaiba! This is almost as big as your mansion!" Jou shouted, grinning.

Kaiba scowled. "Whatever."

Bakura looked at it coldly. "The palace was larger," he commented dryly.

Ryou smiled softly. "Well, let's go in." He sounded slightly afraid. Bakura glanced at his frail hikari for a moment, and then smiled a tiny, encouraging smile, easily missed by the pharaoh and his friends. The only ones who noticed it were Ryou and the Ishtars.

Ryou covered his face with a slender hand and hid the tears that had sprung to his eyes as everyone entered the mansion. When the last person entered, the door slammed shut. Everyone winced at the horrendously final sound. Yami had the slight sense to try to open the door again. It wouldn't budge. The windows were bulletproof. They looked at each other and knew that they were trapped.

-

She put down her pen now and gazed at the unconscious young man sitting next to her now. She checked the IV in his arm for the life supply and saw that it had stopped dripping for a little while. She frowned and stood up and adjusted it so that the clear greenish yellow liquid went back to dripping steadily again and leaned back satisfied. After a moment of silence, she closed the book, and turned off the lamp before leaving. She'd be back tomorrow. Until then, she wished him a peaceful dream.

-

-

-

crappy ending! I apologize.something happenedand I was too shooken up to write more. Thank you for the moral support people. Please Read and Review

Bakura: am i supposed to feel sorry for you?

Esther: WHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Era: Bakura!

Bakura: shoot. uh, there there?

Esther: (looks bored) you are pathetic.

The piano fiend: I am waiting for something to keep me from thinking about this. Basically, I only feel that I won't because it is the easy way out. Thank you for reviewing. I look forward to more.

Maruken: Thank you! I will update more!

Ladywolf(Terri: yes, it is sad, and twisted. I made it so that I could put a little of my own insanity into this story, and so I could show Ryou in a sad, stronger light.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm just gonna cut straight into this.

Disclaimer: YGO does not belong to me

-

Ch.4

-

-

Slowly the door creaked open again and the woman could see the sunshine filling throughout the room. She closed the door behind her gently and made her way towards the chair next to his bed again. Smiling, she said her greetings as if he could hear her, hopefully he could, even if he couldn't wake up. She squeezed his free hand gently before picking up the book again. Realizing that the pen was gone, she rummaged through her handbag and finally revealed a fountain pen. She chewed on the tip slightly as she fit headphones over her ears and began to read the entry before setting pen to paper.-

-

Damnit! What're the Kaiba's and Serenity doing here? This was not part of my plan. So not part of it. Shit, I have to modify my plans now.

Oh well, the first one gone will be tomorrow. It all depends on who's stupid enough to disappear from our group first. I laugh bitterly, but I wander back to the group after 'exploring' the house. It's mine anyway.

The house was mine. My mother spoke to me for the last time here, this was the last thing Amane ever saw. I would give anything to see them again. I never will. And yes, this was the last place my father stood. I stare at the splotched spot dry-eyed. Call me heartless, but people, this was the man who made my life and others' hell. And I was insane. I'm not insane anymore, relax. I have this all planned out.

I enter the room and everyone looks up as if they expect to see a mass murderer. They don't know how right they will be.

* * *

**3rd POV**

"Oh, Ryou!" Anzu said in surprise, her voice laced thick with false concern. Ryou flinched slightly, hearing her thoughts with the Eye, tightly clenched in his palm. "We were so worried about you."

"Th- thanks Anzu." He said softly.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You should tell us where you're going to go first runt." He said gruffly, yet fondly. He ruffled Ryou's hair and shot a glare at the pink clothed female who decided to go up to Bakura.

Ryou smiled and slipped over to the Ishtars.

"Hey Ryou!" Malik exclaimed excitedly. "How've ya been bud?"

Marik laughed hoarsely. "It's nice to see you again."

Ryou smiled. "I'm fine, and you?"

Isis turned to smile at him. She reached out and hugged him warmly.

"Hello Ryou," she said, although her expression was worried. "I wish I had brought my necklace." She said wistfully. "then I might have known something would have happened."

Ryou looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry." He said, although he wasnot sympathetic at all.

Isis grinned at him. "It's all right. Well, I hope we can all get out of here safely." She said seriously.

"I hope so too." Ryou said haltingly. Suddenly, he fell into a coughing spasm, he fell to the ground, clutching his heart.

"Ryou!" Bakura, the Ishtars, Kaibas, and Serenity ran over to him, worried.

Bakura hoisted his little light into his arms and gently dropped him off onto the couch. Ryou groaned and rolled over, clutching his stomach.

"What's the big deal!" Anzu shrieked annoyingly. "He'll get over it in a few minutes."

Bakura stood up and glared at her. "Anzu, shut the fuck up. Ryou has Asthma and we can't get out of here, can we? So shut up."

Bakura's thoughts ran like a river through his head. He didn't care much for his own death, but if Ryou died… that was like 5 thousand years of hell right there. Well, there was also that wittle fact about… oh forget it.

Bakura returned his attention back to Ryou. Ryou moaned and gently let go of his shirt. He opened his brown eyes softly and saw them hovered around him. He struggled to get up, just to get pushed back down by Bakura.

" You, my dear hikari, are going to rest, like it, or not. "

His voice was gruff, though his eyes were gentle and concerned behind the stony exterior.

Ryou groaned and fell back into his pillows, reluctantly.

He would kill again, and he couldn't stand it. But his last victim would be himself, and no one would stand in his way.

-

The young woman looked startled as she set her pen down now. There were other entries in the book she saw. Everything that _she_ had written had been from the cameras that she found and looked through, but now she realized that there were other pages that seemed stapled in, in different handwritings showing what else had happened. She raised an eyebrow and put her pen in her bag before flipping through the pages again and did not show her surprise when she saw that besides the few blank pages she had first seen, all the pages were filled. There was no need for her to fill them in. Just a need to read them.

-

-

Well, that's it.

ThePianoFiend: Thanks, I am a dark person so I live for this stuff.

DarkMagicianGirl/Hikaru: Stupid net, oh well, hope to see another one of your reviews soon!

LadyWolf(Terri: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind!

Cutebaka: Who the heck is Your dragon?


	5. Beautiful mirage

Disclaimer: I am not in charge of YGO

Warnings:not much, in a moment of weakness, I added an alter ego

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ch. 5

Beautiful Mirage

-

-

-

She smiled as she moved onto the next part. It was a little odd, to be sure, but she enjoyed this section more than some of the others for reasons best known to herself. A young man walked in and sat next to her. She looked up and smiled, but said nothing as she continued to write read his intense eyes fixed themselves on the parchment.

-

-

-

I expected her. And she came.

"Ryou-chan!" she shouted ecstatically. I turned to greet her and her boyfriend Taro. Are hugged me tightly, relieved to have found someone that she knew in this madhouse. I hugged her back in relief, knowing that truly everyone was here now, and there was no way out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, playing the part of a skilled actor. She looked puzzled as she leaned against her boyfriend, a little exhaustedly.

"Actually, I'm not sure." She said in confusion. "Really, we just received a letter to come here." I cock my head slightly.

"Wow! What a coincidence!" I say in mock shock. (Hehehe, it rhymes) "Everyone else is here too for the same reason. She looks surprised for a moment before it disappears. Then her expression turns sour.

"Does that mean Mazaki and Hiroto are here too?" she asks, disgust dripping from her lips like acid. Taro shuddered at the sound of Mazaki's name. I couldn't help but smile a little. He did have a perfectly good reason for disliking Mazaki after all.

Are looks around in confusion and I see the helplessness in her eyes. I know I am the cause. She knows that evil lurks here, she knows that people will die! She can feel the evil here. She says it. She latches onto me and Taro tightly. "I'm scared." She whispered, her voice quivering with fear. "I am afraid, of this house. This houses history is brutal and swift. It's future is too. I'm afraid, I can't do anything, and I'm completely useless." Tears leaked out of her eyes as she said that. She hastily wiped her tears away and laughed lightly. "I suppose I'm just being silly. Where is my brother and sister?" she asks, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along, forcing me to show her where her siblings are. I break away, suddenly feeling the urge to be alone. I couldn't help it. I could not stay. I made an excuse of hiding from, er, someone and gave them directions. I watched them walk off, or run rather. I turn and walk off in the opposite direction. I started off walking anyway, until I was consumed by anger. At myself.

I ran off blindly, not knowing, nor caring really, which way I went. I merely wanted to seclude myself. I ran into a familiar closet. I'd run into it after I had murdered my father, trembling and afraid. I was afraid once more, and angry. I had made a mistake. Why had I brought the Ishtars? Why had I brought Serenity, Mokuba? Why did I bring Kaiba? Why had I brought the ones I loved? I clenched my fists so that my nails dug deep into my palm.

They would see their friends die before their eyes, some of them brothers. Would it be kinder to let them die rather than live after seeing such cold murder? Oh, how could I put them through so much pain? They didn't deserve it. They didn't deserve it at all. That moment, I learned to hate myself.

The pain I would cause. I cried, I sobbed, I almost killed myself right then and there. Really, would it be kinder to simply kill them too? Would it? Would it! I demanded myself answers and I wept bitterly.

Marik and Bakura might be rattled, but they wouldn't show it, wouldn't let themselves show it. Are, Serenity, Isis. I would hurt them so very much. Mai, would I be forced to bring up painful scars? The emotional scars I would leave. I closed my eyes, imagining the others. Mokuba. He was still a child for crying out loud! How could I be so cruel? Seto, he would be strong for his brother, but I will break him and Taro, I shudder ever so slightly, I am sure he will think this as a sickeningly amusing game.

How can I go through with this? How? I lean against the wall and cry, letting all my pent up grief out. Would anyone care enough to find me?

-

-

-

Bakura's POV

-

-

-

Ishtar's sister is here too. I'm sure this isn't a coincidence. In fact, I know, this isn't a coincidence. Anyway, I stand up and stalk out the door, just to see the female bitch following me. I say nothing. I do nothing. I do all I can to pretend she's not there. Ofcourse, Ido let her know that I know, but she WON'T FREAKIN' STOP! After a few minutes, I think she got the hint(or she decided to annoy me later). Whatever she chose, I went out to look for my hikari.

Damn it! Where is he? I summoned my ring and gently let it hover in the air. I was always gentle when it came to the millennium items. My family's souls were in there. I let the pointers guide me to Ryou. They became confused for some reason or other though. On the way to my little light, one of the portraits caught my eye in particular. It wasn't beautiful or new, it wasn't bright, what caught my eye was the picture itself. In it was a crafted picture, skilled and expert, but not beautiful.I reachup andtouch the painting with what I think, are delicate fingers, the musty smell comforting.I frown curiously, this painting was fairly new. It was hung up even sooner.

The picture is entrancing and vibrant. Like I said, it's not beautiful. It is, but it's not what people would call beautiful. A man is lying on the floor, short blue hair spread out, stained with blood. Glassy blue eyes stare at the ceiling; a knife plunged in his chest. A boy is next to him, in the shadows. His hair covers his face, but right between, I can see two eyes, narrowed in anger. They are awe inspiring, as if the artist placed his soul in the pictures. Frail hands hold the knife in place. Blood covers the painting. Even the shadows are stained. My hands shake ever so slightly as I realize what the musty smell is. The artist, used blood to paint his masterpiece with.

The bottom is labeled in neat calligraphy,Start of Final Hell. Then the picture shifted like water, and I realized, the picture was a shifter, one only that a master could paint. It was how they painted mirages. In the picture now, was a red grave, not one, but five. In the background was a fading angel, its wings tinged black. And at the bottom of this one, there was an engraving of a black rose.

I turned away, ever so lightly rattled. I turned to look for my hikari. I found him not too far from here, crying in a closet. When I came to him, he looked up and then latched onto me, crying hysterically. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed into my shirt, his words muffled. Tears stained through my shirt. "When this is over, forgive me…" he sobbed. " Forgive me."

I didn't know what he meant, but I comforted him, and I held him. I would not let him fall… I don't know why I thought that, but I will not let him fall…

-

-

-

-

Weird ending, huh? Well, see you next chapter!

cute baka: yeah yeah, i'm stupid, thanks for reviewing!

DarkMagicianGirl/Hikaru: THANKS! I will kill Anzu off soon

ThePianoFiend: Thanks! Please review again!


	6. The first death

Ryou: Esther does not own YGO

Esther: I know. Don't rub it in

Era: SHUT UP! ON WITH THE FIC!

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 6

First death

-

-

-

-

Ifeel inhuman now. The stage is set, the traps ready. The hints are all there. Good luck Bakura.

The timing is right, everyone is in the room.

**FOOLISH MORTALS**! Bakura turns around angrily as the audio booms out. **HAVE YOU NOT REALIZED YET? NOT ONE OF YOU IS COMING OUT ALIVE! **I wince, maybe I made it a little too loud. Yet no one will notice it's me for I spoke without my accent and I spoke without my softness. **YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!** I added this just for some cruel amusement. **YOU WILL ALL DIE, OR YOU CAN FIND OUT WHO I AM! UNTIL THEN, ALL WILL DIE UNTIL NONE OF YOU ARE LEFT. THIS IS A GAME WITH NO RULES! IT'S EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES, AND NO ONE WILL SURVIVE!**

**GOOD LUCK, THE TIME IS TICKING AND YOUR LIFE GROWS SHORTER.**

**The** audio trailed off then. I frighten myself sometimes. You know me as the soft, weak, and shy Ryou. I am Weak. Weak enough to want to not go down to Hell all by myself. I refuse to think of myself as strong. You see, I was condemned as a child. I grew up to be Bakura's reincarnate, and I, I was cursed, just as much as he. Why did I not fight stronger against Bakura? Why did I allow him to return? Why did I distance myself from the Pharaoh? Call me worthless for I care not. For he, like many, many years ago, he destroyed my life. Indirectly, And oh, so directly. He may be the noble and strongest duelist in the world, but I don't care. Yugi's grandfather told you the tale of his Blue Eyes, did he not? Well, they most certainly would have died, had Yami not been there still. He knew that it would be this man's grandson who would free him, so he traded a life for Solomon Moutous. He took my mother and my sister. I didn't know it at first, but thanks to the Millennium Eye, I know more, so much more! He took my Mother and my innocent sister, all because they reminded him too much of Bakura! He had been the cause of Bakura's evil yet he blames everyone but himself! You don't know how much I bloody fuckin' hate him! I would damn him to hell five times and back. Bakura only knows an intense dislike, a quiet hatred of the Pharaoh, and it is so much more dangerous than mine. Tears sting my eyes as I remember my sister's last minutes.

Her eyes were wide and shocked. When she looked at me, I know she was worried for me! Her last words, they put the spark to the hatred that burned so deeply now. "Ryou, brother, not… accident…" she struggled to push the words out. I tried to hush her, someone pushed me aside and attempted to silence her. A tri color haired boy with Ruby eyes. Yami. I pushed him away and let her speak, motivated to hear what she had to say. " Traded… lives… for … Moutous…" her eyelids started to flutter. " will try to kill… you… stay alive… avenge…" Her breathing became ragged.

Enough though, for it won't be he that I dispose of tonight. No, it is Anzu. Everybody here has a story for their being here. I will finish Yami's when it is his turn.

Anzu… The little friendship slut.

"Ryou, Ryou?" The voice turns impatient. "AIBOU! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Somebody shakes me. My eyes grow wide. Not again!

I can smell it. I can feel it. I feel so faint, and he shakes me awake. He demands payment for all his blasted years of 'caring' for me. I do nothing. He shakes me harder until I can almost feel the seams in my neck fall apart. My world goes black.

Suddenly, I feel myself returning. I'm covered in a cold sweat. My heart is racing, and I clutch onto my yami. I sob, I don't know why, I sob. It's so damned hard, locking all these feelings out. Bakura is startled, I know. But he holds me, and he comforts me, merely by letting me know that he is there.

He does not know why I am so emotional, but when the time comes, he will know more than enough.

I can feel Anzu's heated gaze upon the back of my head, like two blazing lasers sizzling into the back of my skull, imprinting her hatred. I know that she would like nothing more than to be in Bakura's arms and push me out of the way. Bakura's hold on me tightens; he despises this vile, annoying, thing. I slightly move, making myself comfortable against his chest where his heartbeat almost lulls me to sleep.

I should explain Anzu later, after her death I suppose.

NEXT DAY, Midnight

"Ryou? Can I talk to you please?" Anzu spoke. I nodded curtly, knowing exactly what she wanted. I followed her outside. Everyone was asleep. Bakura for all his watchfulness and Malik for all the tomb keeper habits were dead asleep. Every one of them had been drugged. I had been the first to fall asleep for I had needed sleep. I needed to be awake now. When Anzu finally woke up. Her portion had been smaller than the others. She would wake at midnight. Like me. I smile in my usual way at her, putting on my mask of sincere happiness. I've become good at that. Yes, I have become the finest actor in the world.

Foolish girl, she moves the drugged bodies, not realizing them for what they were. She slowly gets to the balcony.

Normal POV

Anzu narrowed her eyes cruelly. "What are you trying to pull off Ryou? Why do you stick to the hope that Bakura will ever love you? You know it is I that he will fall for." She waited for Ryou's answer. When she rubbed her eyes sleepily, she could've sworn that she'd seen the blade of a knife.

She looked at Ryou again. But Ryou wasn't there. "I'm up here Anzu." Ryou's voice floated down the stairs. She looked up to see Ryou at the top of the stairs before turning. She scrambled up the stairs to catch up to Ryou. He was always gone before she could catch up to him. She started sweating and her breath became ragged.

Her muddy hair was plastered to the side of her face. Her blue eyes started to cloud over.

Finally she stumbled into a pitch-black room. She collapsed on the ground breathing heavily, greedily sucking in air. Ominously, she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around up her nervously, a chill climbing up her back. Could it be that freaky voice that they'd heard? She sighed in relief when she saw who it was. Ryou stood in the doorway, seemingly illuminated by the torches in the hallway. His face was hidden in the shadows so she couldn't possibly see the half crazed look on his face.

"Oh, it's just you." She sighed, trying to stand up. "Well, are you going to answer my question?"

Ryou didn't say a word, he merely approached, slowly. He reached into the depths of his jacket, slowly drawing something out. For the second time that night, Anzu saw the glint of a knife. "Ryou? Ryou?"

He drew the knife out, not really planning to use it.. But she didn't need to know that, now did she? He lifted his face so that she could see the cruel smirk on his face. He playfully licked the tip of the knife, loving the look of fear and hatred in Anzu's face.

"Afraid?" He asked in a low voice, almost husky. It was hard to believe that this was Ryou, not Bakura. Anzu shivered in something that resembled fright. "Good, you should be."

"Ryou? What are you doing?"

"Delivering Justice." She took a while for the words to sink in.

"Wh-What?"

"Remember Ariana? Poor, sweet Ariana. She was a wonderful dancer, wasn't she? I believe she was your best friend too."

Shock appeared on her face as realization dawned upon her. "H-How could you know about that bitch?" she asked, her voice shrill. Rage covered Ryou's face.

"Bitch? No, I believe that would be you. You took away my only friend at the fuckin' school. And I demand payment." His smile was almost fanged as he approached her in a frightening manner. She stumbled back and screamed as she felt wires against her back. Barbed wire. It cut into her back, drawing blood. Suddenly, another wire dropped over her neck and pulled. Her breathing stopped as she started to scream.

"No one can hear you Anzu." And he left, sweeping out the door and down the stairs. He hesitated before curling up next to Bakura, savoring the sweet warmth.

He didn't want to hear the screaming tomorrow morning.

Unnoticed by anyone but Ryou, a new painting was hung up. It would be discovered. It was patient. For unknownst to anybody, except maybe the artist, it had a life of it's own. And anything that happened there, past or future, or rarely even present, it would happen, or had already happened.

Fate's sister Death stopped in front of the mansion that night, smiling cruelly as she took the struggling girl's soul to Judgment.

-

-

The girl blinked and stared as did the male sitting next to her. So many different points of views written as they were happening, not at all as if they had been written down on a piece of paper. Another mystery at its best. And that last sentence? Could there have been something going on, beyond their imagination? Never mind, it was late. They both stood to leave and turned the lamp off before going together.

-

-

-

O.o. I'm a wee bit weird here. Sorry…  
Taro: groan I'm the muse to a psycho! ARRGH!

Esther: TARO! SHUT UP!

Era: Actually, he's right munches on apple

Esther: SHUT UP ERA!

Bakura: She's right

Esther: silently fuming

Ryou: Sorry, I've got to agree with them

Esther: NOT YOU TOO!

Please review peoples!

Thanks to:

Bourei no Hikari: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the song and I'm glad that you still want me alive! Please continue to read. And like i said, the sequel to All by Myself is up!You changed your name, didn't you ?

Yugi and Mai: Cool, thanks Mai! I love your story and i'm honored that you'd read one of mine. Yes, it's true, it's way too easy to fancy anime characters. it's cool how similar we are. And Hi YUgi!

Dark Magician girl/Hikaru: THanks! I really liked that painting part. And Anzu died! WHOO-HOO!

Moses-the-little-gurl: Thank you, i'm so glad that people would want me to live! Yes, i am bringing Mai in, I forgot to mention her.

ThePianoFiend: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have reviewedall my stories! i can't believe they deleted into Insanity.

THANK YOU ONE AND ALL! I'M SO HONORED! WAIT TILL NEXT THURSDAY!

This is not based on And then there were none.


	7. Dealing with it

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO. Thank god… If I did, my mom would be obsessing over responsibility this and that. Eurgh.

Bakura: Admit it, you'd like to own us.

Esther: No i don't

Era: DENIAL!

-

Chapter Seven

Dealing with it

-

She entered the room again, leaving a last, lingering kiss good bye with her lover who regrettably had work tonight. She shook her head and fingered her fine locks as she cracked the daily book open again and began to read again the stored memories she had found.

-

"Anzu!" Serenity's piercing shrieks split the morning air as sobs were also heard soon after. Ryou let an eye open and shut it again with a silent groan. They'd found her, hadn't they? Well, that was just peachy. He curled into Bakura's arms even more deeply. He didn't want to face this. He wasn't strong enough. He let out a slight whimper as guilt and pain consumed him.

Bakura shifted until his eyes opened slightly. "Ryou?" he murmured, gently running his hands through Ryou's soft hair. Frankly, he was rather surprised that Ryou would willingly sleep with him, a sadist that would probably make his life a living hell. His Ryou's life was a mess, because of him.

Ryou smiled tiredly as he finally decided that it was best to stand up and face what he'd done. He gently held Bakura off of him and stood up, letting His hair fall behind him. He yawned, giving the illusion of a good night's sleep and he ran over to the ballroom as another shriek was heard.

Yami stood over the dead girl's body in complete shock. Ryou only had time for a small fleeting satisfaction. Honda and Jou stared in complete shock as Serenity sobbed over her body, held by the long arms of Kaiba, whose actions weren't seen as the rivals were all staring at the same thing. Also in his arms was Mokuba, hiding him from the sight in view. Yugi cried into his Yami's chest. Mai stared in shock, holding onto Jou for support. Duke gently ran a hand through his hair. Malik and Marik's emotions were well hidden to the well-trained eye, but to Ryou and Bakura, they saw more than that. They saw a glimpse of surprise and subtle fear. Isis held these same emotions as well as a pain in her heart. Are and Taro stood away from them all. Taro's face was painfully blank. They held no surprise, no terror. Instead, there was merely a look of resignation in their eyes. Are was also stiff and cold, but there was a hint of horror in her eyes.

Ryou cringed at this as he couldn't help but feel their pain and remember that he was the cause of all this.

-

-

-

Ryou's POV

I'm so sorry. So sorry Serenity, Mai, Isis, Are, Mokuba. Sorry for the innocent. I can't believe that I'm causing you so much pain. Tears catch in my eye for the ones that I hurt, not for the one lying dead there. Her blue eyes are glassy and stare at the ceiling, never to glare, flirt, or see to kill.

For who was Arianna? She was my friend. The first friend that I had made at Domino as a matter of fact. I cared for her like Amane. She reminded me so much of her. Amane's innocence, love, friendship, and naivety. The trait that ended up killing them both. And they were both murdered unjustly. I bury myself in a memory.

* * *

_"Ryou-chan! There you are!" _

_I turn around to see a mess of mousy brown hair at my chest. She had catapulted herself onto me, causing me to lose some balance and breath, making me fall to the ground. She starts laughing, a light, simple laugh, joyous to be alive in that world, when she suddenly grows quiet._

_This isn't like her so I ask her what's wrong. She doesn't give me a straight answer._

_"you know when everything seems to go right? Too right?" Ryou nodded. "Well, I feel like that. Like something's gonna happen. I feel, I feel like I'm going to die."_

_She laughed lightly, attempting to shake it off. "But that's silly." She stretched one of her legs into a vertical split. "Well, it's almost time for the ballet. You'll be there right?" she asked. "I feel almost sorry for that girl, Anzu… She wanted the part so badly." She looked sad for a moment._

_"Of course I'll be there." Ryou smiled at her warmly as she started to leap away. Suddenly, she stopped and impulsively wrapped her arms around Ryou tightly. Quiet sobs were suddenly heard as she cried into my shoulder. I stepped back for a second before wrapping my own around her shoulders, gently stroking her hair._

_She let go of me, almost reluctantly before tracing a hand over my face, tears streaking her face._

_"Ryou?" she asks, almost like my sister did. "I feel like I'm going to die, really, really, soon. Um… I feel embarrassed for asking this, but could you please, um, kiss me? I've never been kissed by a guy and I don't want to leave the world like that."_

_I laugh softly, not believing that she would die, but I comply. "For luck." I add, before gently pushing her towards rehearsal. She smiles weakly before running to the auditorium. I make sure that I claim a good spot and then I go out to buy one of those program thingys._

_Everyone went silent when the lights dimmed and the curtains were raised. It was as if they all held their breaths at the same time. The ballet went rather smoothly and when Arianna appeared with her red mask and rose-colored outfit and beautiful pose, it was like a light had formed all around her._

_"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Bakura said quietly. I nodded before jumping. How had he gotten there? He usually disliked appearing at public shows and such._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed through clenched teeth, although I was overjoyed to see him._

_/Quiet you/ he said through the mind link. /I wanted to know if you wanted a better view/_

_I stifled a gasp. /Of course/_

_/Good/ he gently touched my arm and transported himself, and me to some area where I had the perfect view, as well as some of back stage. Suddenly, Arianna collapsed. It wasn't until a few seconds later that they'd realized that something had fallen on her. Upon close inspection, it was shown that the object had slit her neck. It was ruled out as an accident. I knew it was not so. For nanoseconds before the 'accident' I'd seen Tea release the controls. She had planned this from the start. I couldn't bear it. A cold hand touched my shoulder. I tensed until I heard the warm voice pf my Yami shaking with anger and disgust._

_"What do you say we get out of here?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Thank god for Bakura because he held me and made sure I got out of the room with out any disturbances._

_

* * *

_Bakura erased all memories of me in the memories of Domino, so when they next saw me, it seemed that they had just met me. So was the power of the Ring! 

So anyway, this was how my hatred of Anzu began. And then when she actually had the _nerve_ to speak of friendship, I almost killed her right then and there. That, that WHORE had no right to speak of such friendship.

I shook with anger at her words, but all that led to here. She got her justice, and that was rightly deserved. Serenity still cries and I lean down to comfort her, as Jou is comforting Mai, and she won't let Duke or Honda near her. Seto Kaiba is comforting his brother. So I lean down and hug her gently. Suddenly, I feel more shaking from her. She lifts her head so that her lips whisper into my ear.

"Oh Ryou…" her breath is shuddering, " I should feel grievous, but s-somehow I can't help but think of Justice. I-I don't know why… I am an evil girl…" she starts sobbing again as I stay there, stiff with shock. How could she have known that it was indeed justice?

I bent down so that I in return could whisper to her. "I am so sorry Serenity. So sorry." And I was. For causing her such anguish. I could not hurt innocents directly, but indirectly… that was much, much worse.

Bakura's indirect POV

Bakura had left the room. He had to know, he had to! He sprinted to the room where the painting had been, where his suspicions were confirmed. Yet another painting hung there. One moment it showed Justice in her full glory, blindfolded and carrying the scales of truth, yet another moment, it showed Anzu, dead on the floor as another watched them, bright green eyes ever watchful…

And out of no where, in the ballroom, a black rose formed on Anzu's forehead, a wilting black rose. Everyone gasped as Bakura gently fondled the petals that had somehow also formed out of the painting. And far away from everyone else, he laughed.

-

-

-

She stopped and laid down the book, everything happening beginning to overwhelm her. There was so much more to read… .but she was so tired and frightened to read... She shut her eyes and pulled her earphones on, falling into the peaceful oblivion of sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

That came out of nowhere. ANyway, thanks to the reviewers! The last part will be explained later!

DarkMagicianGirl/Hikaru: Thank you so very much! I Love your reviews! YOU'RE SO RIGHT!

Sami or Animechik: You are so welcome! i enjoyed writing that chapter as i poured out some of my stress and depression into that chapter. I'm so glad no one flamed because i've been putting my soul into this piece of work!

Silently Broken: Yes... I 'regret' to say that Anzu is dead. Thank you so much!

Kurama Kagome Forever: THANKS SO MUCH! I LOVE TO MURDER OR BASH ANZU!

TheShadyAssasin: Cool name. (Pulls u out from under the bed) You've gotta come out to read ya know!

Marik and Cloe! THANk YOU SO MUCH! I AM SO HONORED THAT YOU'D READ THIS Poor Authors work!

Bourei no hikari: THank you so much for your support when i needed it!

PLEASE READ MORE WHEN I UPDATE AGAIN!


	8. Can't sleep

Disclaimer:

Era: They're arguing about who's doing the damn disclaimer. I'll say it for you mortals, Esther doesn't own YGO. Got it? Good.

Esther, Ryou, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: I"M NOT DOIING THE DAMNED DISCLAIMER!

Era Bakura: damn. KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE! THERE'S A STORY GOING ON HERE!

-

-

-

Can't sleep

-

Blurry darkness...and she could hear her name being called by her lover. Slowly, she opened her eyes dreamily, her eyes almost empty. Her silver eyes drowned out her black pupils. The youth smiled at her, brushing his lips against her forehead before pulling up a seat behind her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Who's next?" She asked him softly, stroking the worn leather cover tenderly as her hair started to rise about her. He smiled at her gently and leaned down, removing her headphonesbefore whispering several words into her ear. After a few moments, she smiled in thanks before picking up her book again.

She opened up the book and skimmed down tothe last pageas she reenacted his thoughts.

-

-

-

-

Several days later

Ryou had grown cold, but he struggled to keep his emotions to himself when Mai suddenly pointed out, "Hey guys, um...where's Are and Taro?"

Everyone looked up. "What?" And indeed. They were gone. "Could it be...are they?" THey looked at each other then split up into small groups to search for the number one victims now. An hour passed and then out of nowhere.

"GUYS! I FOUND THEM!" Everyone rushed to a corner of the library where Are and Taro lay, Taro's body wrapped protectively around hers. They were both deathly white, but a distinct tint of red on Are's cheek and the steady rising of their chests showed they were alive. But upon further study, especially with Seto's expert eye from medical study, they were both in comas. On further examination from all the shadow wielders, they were both in shadow comas. Which meant, their bodies were basically frozen until they woke up. They wouldn't need to eat, wouldn't need to relieve themselves, wouldn't even have to bathe. For all the sense of the word, they might as well have been in an ice cube.

Ryou's POV

-

-

-

-

It's night again. I can't bear this. I never expected this. I never expected to see so much pain, caused by, by me. I don't believe it. Who would believe that little Ryou had murdered his friends? Ha! My friends. I laugh softly, dangerously. But why would Are and Taro both go into a coma? It's almost impossible unless it was self induced. And even that is unlikely.

"Ryou?" I don't say anything. "Ryou. Come out here. I want to talk to you." It's Malik.

"Go away!" I shout out, my voice muffled in my arms. "I-I don't want to talk to you." And I don't. How can I face Malik knowing that I am a murderer? This is hurting me more than it should. I thought it wouldbe easier. After all, I'm serving justice.

"Ryou." His yami's much deeper voice cut in. "Come out. We need to talk to you. This is not an option. Do you understand?"

I start laughing to myself silently. Not an option, not an option, not an option, ha! I wish. I decide options and I destroy them too. No options, no options, and no one cares. I'm running out of time. I can't keep this up. I'm tired. I'm so tired. Is this what happens when you cheat death? Because it was I that was fated to die. My father would have killed me that night if I had not struck first.

Fate hates me. I swear, she gets joy from watching me suffer. For by killing anyone, I hurt myself to no end. When I die, I need to have a VERY long talk with Fate.

But at least I know one thing. Nothing can prepare them for tonight.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

_Who's next?_

_Anzu was number one_

_And next is number two_

_Who will be next, him? Her?_

_Maybe even you?_

Everyone stared at the new sign that had been hung up during dinner as Bakura read it out loud for them as he was one of the tallest there. Seto was busy trying to make sure Mokuba heard nothing so; he couldn't read it to them himself. He continued dryly:

_Condemned by your sins you are,_

_They were left all alone_

_It's your turn to sit in the dark_

_As everyone dies_

_-_

_Who was murdered?_

_And why?_

_-_

_Who was shot?_

_Who was wired?_

_Who was shocked?_

_And who died with a knife?_

_-_

_Black roses and white_

_Those'll be your warnings_

_Before dying tonight_

_So beware_

_-_

_Detective detetctive, get your act together_

_And find the culprit_

_Oh please find me_

_And set your friends free_

_-_

_Wait oh tomb robber, did I fail to say,_

_You are the cop in this twisted game?_

"WHAT!" Bakura glared at the sign on the wall. "I am not solving this! I am not even involved in this!'

"But you are Bakura!" Yami shouted angrily. "As long as you are in this house, this is your problem. Unless you want to die that is." Bakura's eyes locked on him carefully and cruelly.

"Was that a threat Yami?"

"What?" Yami paled, just realizing what he had said. "I just meant…" he trailed off. Bakura looked at him blankly, his eyes hollow and angry. He hated this. He hated being stuck with Pharaoh and his brat, hated the mutt and his bitch, the unicorn head and dice bastard, he hated all of it. Everyone was fuckin' there. And he hated them all for it. Not surprising as he pretty much found life completely fucked up.

"You have to do that again, don't you Bakura!" Yami shouted, turning on Bakura angrily. "Find any reason to blame something or antagonize me just because of you Ra damned village! I'm surprised that Akunadin waited that long just to fuckin' demolish the worthless city of thieves!"

WHAM Bakura pulled his fist back in calmly. HE wasn't even trembling. "You never speak about my family and my city like that again. Ever. Do you understand?" His voice was cool and anybody could have mistaken it for casualty if they hadn't known that now he was beyond caring, beyond anger, beyond hate. "If you don't, I'll do more than just mar your little face." He moved back and whirled around, his eyes flashing.

"You shouldn't have said that Yami." An unfamiliar voice said calmly. Everyone turned to look at Ryou in surprise. They were surprised that he was even speaking, let alone even defending the tomb robber. His arms were crossed and there was a dark look in his green eyes. (if I said they were brown before, forget it!) "You don't know what he's had to go through."

"But didn't he deserve it?" Yugi asked timidly. "They were a town of thieves and he was a tomb robber."

"Don't talk about things that you don't understand." Ryou said quietly.

"And what do you know" Yami said mockingly.

"More than you would Pharaoh." His eyes looked distant for a second. "I have dreams you know. Dreams of what happened. Then I remember things, I feel things. I see Kuru Eruna, through the eyes of his sister, Nephthys. And I keep remembering. I remember Amane… They keep me up Yami, they hurt me, more than words can describe, cause I can't do anything." His eyes bore into Yami's relentlessly, challenging him with the next words. "You met my sister and my mother, didn't you? They haunt me, they weren't supposed to die." He gave Yami a last lingering look before disappearing into his room. It was late.

Yami's eyes widened with realization. "It can't be…" he whispered. " I thought I wiped them out."

Midnight again… No, no death's tonight. Ryou rubbed his eyes tiredly as Bakura swept into his room. He smiled at his hikari tiredly and ruffled his hair.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, they're still there. They don't go away." Ryou looked almost heartbroken. "Why?"

"Because they aren't at peace little hikari." Bakura looped around Ryou and wrapped his arms around his waist comfortingly. Ryou leaned back against him, weeping that he would never get to love his yami, never be able to live out his life like he would like to. He refused to let the tears streak his face, so he cried inside. And his soul teared for he had only a month to live, and let live. "But you learn to live with them Ryou, you will learn. They will not hurt you, they cannot disturb you, but they can draw you in, and in order to escape, you must let go. Hmm, I wonder what's got them so riled up now." He mused thoughtfully. "The last time they were like this, I was after Pharaoh's soul. You're not the one riling them up, are you?" he whispered amusedly.

"Of course." Ryou said dryly and they both laughed.

"Now," Bakura said firmly. "Sleep. I will watch your sleep and take the spirits from you for tonight at least."

"And you?"

"They won't hurt me." He smiled wryly. "Ever since I became the darkness they've pretty much left me alone."

Ryou smiled slightly and shut his eyes...

* * *

Well, how was that? AND I"M SO FREAKIN' SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER! 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Black Rose

Disclaimer: Am I older than twenty? No. DO I have great anime drawing skills? No. Don't own YGO

SO SORRY PEOPLES! I've been really busy and I had writer's block. This unworthy author apologizes. She is so terrible…

-

-

-

She'd fallen asleep again. The man next to her rolled his eyes and gently removed the book before taking over for her. He began to read, his eyes glazing over with what had happened.

* * *

Ryou didn't appear at all the next day. Breakfast, no Ryou. Lunch, No Ryou. Dinner, same results. People were getting worried. Even Bakura. And that day, a white rose appeared in Yami's room…

* * *

At Midnight 

"Wake up Pharaoh…" Yami bolted up. Ryou stood in front of him, his eyes gleaming like emeralds. He smirked and slid out of the room delicately. Yami quietly followed him, making sure not to wake his hikari.

Ryou finally stopped inside of a room and sat down on a chair. Yami blinked. The room was completely dark. He kept his voice level as he spoke. "What do you want Ryou?"

Ryou laughed quietly. "I want to talk. I want to know things. Have a seat Yami." He pointed across from him and a pale light beamed down on another chair.

Yami casually threw a Kuriboh card onto the seat before sitting down. Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I rig the chair Pharaoh san?" his voice was low, almost teasing. He laughed.

Yami scowled. "Why did you bring me here Ryou?"

"I told you, I want answers."

"Then shoot." Ryou smiled.

"First, how did you know Amane."

Yami hesitated. "She annoyed me by not showing me the proper respect." He spoke as if in a trance. Ryou's eyes darkened.

"My Mother?"

"She dared to disrespect the honor of my pyramids." Ryou's lips twitched.

"Why did you kill them?"

"The above reasons. They were fit for nothing more than sacrifice." Ryou's eyes looked black.

"Indeed…now, it is your turn to ask me ONE question, no more, no less."

Yami seemed to snap back to attention then. He smirked. "Are you the murderer?"

Silence. Yami waited hesitantly. "Yes." Yami jumped up, ready to attack him when a knife pierced his side. Ryou stood there calmly as Yami slumped to the floor, his eyes filming over.

Before he could use his last breath, he whispered a word. "Why?" Ryou stood over him, his expression almost sad.

"Why?" he whispered. "Because you've caused me a world of pain. You took away my sister, my mother, and what remained of my father's affection for me. You stole away my trust and my life. You don't know the pain you've caused me. You didn't care." Ryou turned away before reaching inside a pocket and throwing a black rose onto Yami. "Rest in peace Pharaoh, or however well you can."

Ryou disappeared into the shadows, waiting for the screams to start in the morning.

Sure enough, Ryou woke to the sound of shrieks and sobs. Ryou ran out, just to meet the rest of the gang. (I took Are and Taro out) Seto was holding Serenity who was sobbing into his shoulder out of fear and repulsion with one arm, and holding Mokuba with the other. Mai lay limp in Jou's arm in shock. Tristan and Duke were struck silent as Yugi wept over the loss of his dark. The Ishtars bow their heads slightly but say nothing. Bakura stood there in shock and a small smirk crept to his face. 'So,' he thought to himself, 'the pharaoh was finally served justice.' He turned and swept out the door.

* * *

-

-

-

PLEASE REVIEW

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: Thank you! Bows low. I sorta liked the poem too! Please keep reading

cute-Baka: Laughs me too! Please review

Sami Ryou's Hikari: I'm so glad you signed up! Thank you very much. I agree with you so much! whams Yami over the head with a hammer

Oh, and another note, if anybody besides those three are reading this story, please review! It would really make my day!


	10. Confrontations

Ok, this chapter is a little wierd and it might not make sense. I'll put in an explanation at the end, k? aite, now let's get the tenth chapter of Black and white Roses on da Road y'all! (Ah damn, I sound like a fuckin happy go lucky prep, nothing against them of course)

Disclaimer: YGO don't belong to me, don't sue,

On a thought, this might remind you of Bang Bang you're dead, but it's not supposed to be. Srry!

* * *

Chapter 10 

Confrontations

The male read and flipped the page, where he saw a page full of words already. Intrigued, he read on, his eyes glowing.

* * *

"Why me?" Anzu's voice drifts across the dark realm. I keep walking, head down, my white hair getting in my eyes.

"Why me?" Yami's much deeper voice rumbles softly. Their voices are so loud, yet hardly audible. I close my eyes and keep walking. I've got to get to the end. Their voices intertwine, washing over me, forcing me to listen, but I turn away and continue walking on.

I lift my head and when the lightning flashes against the black sky, I see those crimson eyes, looking down at everyone with the holier-than-thou look he's so good at. I shudder, repulsed and continue on my way, carefully making my way through the path. Little creatures scurry past and I make sure not to step on them.

When the thunder claps, I see blue eyes twinkling with mirth and twisted belief playing in those eyes. The smile that tempted so many and the scarred soul that lies within is revealed. Do you know where I walk? I walk in the dark realm where I can see everything stripped away to see the soul that lies beneath. I despair for humanity, for their hearts all contain anger and hate. But so do I. I know they will be saved, God willing, but beyond that, who knows, or cares?

Beyond the road I'm standing on is a fork where there are two choices. The path that holds light and lies, and betrayal, or the shadows, where you are tested for truth beyond limits and also there is utter safety and truth. I take the shadows and I am instantly attacked by three voices, angry and haunting, all of them repeating the same words. "Why me?"

I look up and stare into their misty eyes and I answer, calmly and coldly. "Why not you?" I retaliate.

"Why me Ryou? I was your father?" I smirk and laugh bitterly.

"It was spur of the moment."

"Why me Ryou? I was your leader." Guess who that was. Yes, conscientious pharaoh.

"I was never a follower," I answer softly.

"Why me Ryou? I was your friend." Anzu whined pathetically. I raised my eyebrows.

"You were never my friend." I stopped and stood still as I saw spirits fly down. I saw my mother, my sister, Arianna, the innocents destroyed by Anzu's selfish endeavors, the people that were destroyed when Kuru Eruna was destroyed. I saw everything. And amongst all these people was a new face, the face of a man that wanted to know more.He was almost transparent, and I knew, he wasn't dead. I felt myself smile and I laughed. The laughter died as the three started whispering again.

"Why Ryou?" My lips curl into a snarl. "You took our lives, our destinies."

I snap and turn. "Alright, you want to know why?" I turned to my 'father'. "You, you let mom and Amane die, and you didn't even fuckin' care! You drowned yourself in drinks, you neglected me! You spent all your fucking time with your prostitutes! You even tried to fuckin' kill me!"

"And YOU!" I whirled around to glare into Anzu's blue eyes. "You slaughtered so much self esteem.People loved you! And you shunned them. You broke them. And Arianna?You killed Arianna when her only crime was to be a skillful dancer! Her crime was to be better than you!" Anzu struggled to come up with a comeback but I had already moved on.

"You," I was facing Yami. "You. Your crime was not in a sense, a crime. But how many people have you condemned Pharaoh? How many have you treated like my mother, my sister, how many people have you condemned to die just because they treated you like everyone else. How many people have suffered?" His eyes were blazing as he challenged all of them. "So who are you to say I stole your life away? Who are you to say that I am evil and unjust? I proved justice any way I could, and it finally caught up with you. You stole my life, my family, before I had a chance to really live." He continued down the road, the whole caravan of spirits following. And in the rear, was a young man who didn't belong there.

* * *

WHAM! Ryou woke up, pale and sweating. He rubbed his head slightly. He had been in the dream, narrated the dream, yet it had unnerved him. Right before he'd woken up, two glowing eyes had appeared in front of him. They weren't red, or cat colored, but black, blacker than the purest onyx. And they weren't cruel, or harsh, as he deserved, but they were gentle, and they held a certain aspect that he wanted to know, so very much. 

And that man, who was he been? So pale, so gaunt, it could have been...but no, the eyes were different, the expression. He sighed, only time would tell. He collapsed against the bed once more and curled into the blankets that reminded him so much of the feeling love.

Bakura cracked an eye open when he estimated that Ryou should be asleep again. He sighed and turned over, staring at the ceiling. 'What plagues you little hikari of mine?' he wondered silently. 'Why do you toss and turn when I just want you to sleep.' He breathed deeply before turning over and going back to sleep.

* * *

He stared up at the ceiling and his eyes werefilled with wonder.Hhe didn't know what had just happened. He had been reading and WHAM! He paled, wiping hisface,his cold sweat gradually subsiding. "So much to learn." He said to no one out loud but his sleeping charge. "So much to tell...and no one to listen."

* * *

THANKS FOR READING GUYS! YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! 

Ok, Ryou was sleeping, and when he's subconscious, he can enter a really random world where everything is proven truth or lie, and he takes comfort in that. SOooooooooooooo...yeah. Guess who the eyes were...

Now, review replies

ttSerenity: Thanks! my first review of this chapter! (pats her on the back)

Silently Broken: Thx! And that's true, I can't believe I didn't think of that! OMG i am so dumb! Anyway, my explanation for that is, remember, none of them really like Ryou? THey basically think that Ryou is just a weakling that's breaking down from the two deaths. Bad explanation, but yeah

SamiRyou'sHikari: Thx! about Seto/Jou, I like shounen ai and all, but I kinda prefer Serenity/Seto although we all know that that's never gonna happen.

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! grins morbidly

Shinigami: eh hehehe... yeah, about Yami, I've always resented the fact that he held so much power and it didn't really belong to him, but I don't HATE him, era's his sister...Yugi and Joey, you'll find out later, The Kaibas and Serenity, that was a mistake apparently. Joey brought along his sister like the endearing brother he is, Seto didn't want to be outdone, so he came along, and the Ishtars...Ryou wanted them to be there when he died. Same with Bakura. As to why Bakura is the 'cop' Ryou knows that Bakura will figure it out, and he wants Bakura to show that he is better than everyone else at the mansion or something like that. As to why it's like the ten little indians (I LOVE THAT book!) I have no idea, to much influence I guess...

Computerfreak101:Thx! it is about time, isn't it?


	11. reflections

This doesn't really have anything to do with the story, just a little musing on Ryou's part. In Italics is a song I made, it describes the day I had today.

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO, so depressed.

* * *

Chapter 11 

Reflections

* * *

Ryou heard the song on his Walkman and started to sing quietly, remembering how he had felt a few months ago, how it had all begun, and why he felt so depressed. He didn't care anymore, he couldn't. _

* * *

_

_I blabbed a story, I didn't even know_

_I said something that everyone already knew_

* * *

Ryou thought back to when he heard Anzu talk. She'd told him something and then yelled at him for telling it to a friend although everyone knew it. The reason her hair was short was because she wanted to be a dancer. It was stupid, but that was her excuse _

* * *

_

_She called me a fucking bitch _

_I acted like I didn't care_

_But I felt something, that shouldn't have been there_

space

_She wanted me out of her life_

_She told me to die_

_She wanted me to commit suicide_

* * *

She called him a fucking bitch, told him to leave her alone and said to just die. He pretended that he didn't care but the curious pangs in his soul hurt. Ryou had replied that he'd always wanted to and she screamed at him to go ahead and do it, the world would be better if he wasn't there _

* * *

Is it really worth it _

_Should I stay alive_

_I don't know how to bear it_

_When I barely know how to survive _

space

_My heart hurts, my eyes stings_

_I'm becoming weaker_

_Is this how you punish me lord_

_For being such a bitch_

space

_I went to a carnival today_

_To lift my spirits_

_But I was early, I looked for a phone_

_My mission failed, I had to go home_

_How many people told me to go away _

_How many times did they treat me like a stinkin stray _

* * *

He'd left to go to the movies to lift his spirits, but he needed a phone to tell Bakura that he was going to be a little late. He couldn't find one so he looked desperately until the Yugi-gumi all told him to go home. Reluctantly, he left, worse off than before. _

* * *

I cried on the way home _

_I don't know why_

_But something tells me I shouldn't stay alive_

space

_I don't want to know how this feels_

_I'm becoming weak, I can barely stand it_

_What's the matter with me_

* * *

He'd cried while he walked he didn't know why. But he couldn't help but try to hold it all in. Maybe he shouldn't be alive. And that's when all the plans started forming. But when he cried, he felt weaker and vulnerable. What could he do? _

* * *

Is it really worth it _

_Should I stay alive_

_I don't know how to bear it_

_When I barely know how to survive _

space

_I got home, cried my heart out_

_Banged on the piano_

_I almost cut myself for the very first time_

_Now I'm covered with self inflicted bruises_

_My skin's all red and aching_

space

_Life's been cruel for a season or more_

_I don't want to stay in_

_But I'm too scared to go out_

_That's why I wrote this to rid myself of doubt _

* * *

When he got home, he sobbed, glad that Bakura wasn't there. He banged on his piano and when he was done, walked into the kitchen. There he grabbed a knife and held it to his skin and pressed. Unluckily for him, it was blunt, and he chickened out. Instead, he hit himself, bruised himself. He despaired for life was cruel to him. He wanted to die , but he was too scared to go alone. So he made a plan, so that he could take those he cursed with him. _

* * *

Is it really worth it _Should I stay alive 

_I don't know how to bear it_

_When I barely know how to survive _

Ryou sang the last verse quietly, knowing that there wasn't much time left. He only had a month.

* * *

And still, the young man watched the past, knowing that he couldn't ease his pain, but if he understood, maybe, just maybe he would live again.

* * *

My day in a nutshell, Someone I thought was a friend called me a fuckin' bitch because I told my REAL friend why she kept her hair long. She wants to be an actress. Honestly, everyone knew that. She never even said it was a secret. She told me to leave her alone and told me to just die. I told her, _I confided in he, _that I had wanted to commit suicide. She told me to do it, stop being a coward. 

Then when I went with my friend to a carnival, I had to leave before it started, leaving me more depressed than ever. I went home in tears as so many people I knew told me to go away. I thought I was becoming weak.

When I got home, I cried my heart out, then I grabbed a knife and almost cut myself before I decided it wasn't worth it. I actually got scared. Anyway, so I hurt myself, etc. and now I'm not sure I want to live cause my life's been terrible for a while.

I don't know why I wrote this, I guess I wanted to pour my soul out. I wish I was faking this whole thing, trying to gain sympathy, but I'm not, unfortunately. Good bye

Please Review.

Thank you Dreamer of Dragons, Sami Ryou's Hikari, and Dark Magician Girl Hikaru. God bless you every one that reads. (I don't know why I put that, alright?"


	12. Fitting it together

Disclaimer: HELL NO,I DON'T OWN YGO!

Era: that rhymed!  
SHUT UP!

I'm soooooooooo sorry for the late update. My internet crashed on me, soooo yeah. Thanks for your patience! THis chapter is amazingly short and crappy sooo, gomen! I'll have another out soon!

* * *

Fitting it Together

* * *

She woke up again and looked over at the other. He nodded and returned to her the book and the pen as he left to get something to drink, sparing her the details. Finding out from where he'd stopped, she began to continue.

* * *

Ryou walked out of bed quietly to go into the room of mirages. He loved to see the paintings, and he needed to know his paintings would help Bakura in some way. To his surprise, he wasn't the only one there. There was someone else, the cause of all his trouble. It wasn't Bakura, it wasn't the Ishtars, it was Yugi. Yugi looked behind as he heard Ryou's footsteps. He smiled tiredly and Ryou froze. 

Yugi spoke softly, gently. "Hello Ryou. These paintings are really nice Ryou. Like the rest of your mansion." Ryou's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I don't have a mansion." Yugi smiled.

"I think you're lying Ryou."

Ryou raised a dark eyebrow. "Do you?" he asked softly, almost dangerously, his voice like poisoned chocolate

"Yes, I do Ryou." Yugi pulled up a chair and sat down. "Please sit down Ryou, standing makes me tired."

Yugi started talking. " I know you killed Yami. And Anzu."

"You don't have any proof." Ryou said callously. Yugi laughed.

"I don't care what happened to them. I don't care what happens to me. I haven't cared for a while Ryou." Ryou didn't blink.

"Ryou, let me live and I won't tell anybody. But promise me…please, I'll be the last one to die in this game of yours."

Ryou was silent. "I won't promise anything." He said quietly. "You will witness everything, but I assure you, this is one game, you cannot win."  
Yugi smiled. "I'm counting on it."

Ryou looked back at the pictures and the new addition. Death of a King stood out, it's innocence and darkness mingling together. The first picture is a king staring into a dungeon while sand seems to sweep the blood and grime away from the hanging prisoner. In the second scene, the king sees the prisoner. It's his skeleton in his clothes.

"Leave Yugi, this is a sanctuary of my memories, your presence will not be tolerated any longer." Yugi nodded and left the room silently. Ryou sat in the room for a few minutes more, the swirling colors driving him mad. He shut his eyes and recited a rhyme from a long time ago.

"If you're scared just count to ten…" had he been scared? Yes, he had been scared almost to death. "You will feel all good again…" what a lie, counting hadn't made the fear that his mother was dead. Counting hadn't stopped his father's brutality. "If he sees you count to five…" If he saw him…then what? "Maybe then you'll stay alive…" Yes, he was alive.

"Hello Ryou." Ryou jumped and turned to look into crimson eyes. "Ba-Bakura…" he breathed, breathlessly. Bakura nodded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking beyond Ryou and into the paintings. "How did you find this place?"  
"Purely by chance!" Ryou said, controlling his voice. "I'm not sure how it happened. I thought I heard Yugi and so I followed him and here I was. What are you doing here?"

Bakura smiled. "I found it almost after this whole thing started."

"Really? How interesting!" Ryou said cheerfully, making sure it didn't sound forced.

"Isn't it?" Bakura suddenly looked tired. "Ryou…promise me that you'll stay close. I don't want you getting hurt." Ryou looked up.

"I won't." Ryou sighed mentally. He was sorry that he was causing Bakura all this trouble, but he knew that Bakura was like everyone else. 'Don't worry, don't get hurt, blah blah byah.' But who really cared what happened to him? What freaking person ever cared? But…why should they care?

Ryou felt so false. He laughed and smiled, sympathizing and partaking in everyone's joy. But underneath that facade, what was there? Depression, hopelessness, worthlessness. Why should he feel happy? What right did he have to be joyful? He sighed out loud. "I think I'll take a shower, see you later Bakura." Bakura nodded absently and looked at the Death of a King.

"How symbolic." He murmured to himself, almost crooningly. "That's very, very interesting.

Ryou let the cool water hit him, reveling in the pure shock of the cold hitting his flushed skin. He cleaned himself, scrubbed himself off the best he could, but he never felt completely clean. He would never be clean, even in death.

Ryou laughed bitterly. 'I sound like Lady Macbeth.' He thought humorlessly. 'out damned spot, out I say.' But it was so cruelly true. He never wanted this. He didn't want to be so tainted. But it was his destiny. He was sure of that.

* * *

With a start, the young woman realized that it was well after midnight. She should have headed home already. Closing the book and readjusting the pen, she dropped both into her bag before standing up and running out the door to meet up with _him_, wishing him a good night first.

DesirePassion :Thanks. Just, all I can say is Thanks.

Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru: Thank you so very much. Thank you thank you thank you. You and the other wonderful reviewers really helped me through

Sami Ryou's Hikari: LIke above, thank you, thank you, thank you. Everyone has been so wonderful to me, letting me know that I at least sort of matter.

Thank you everyone

ANNOUNCEMENT: With that person, I've...been dealing with it. Thank you for helping me. I'm happy to say that my depression has been slightly alleviated and I have a slightly more positive outlook on life. Thank you everyone who reads, and God bless you! Candy and psychotic Ryou plushies for everyone that reviewed!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! DAMN YOU LAWYERS! _throws them out_

Ahem, I apologize...really

Thanks for reading, now on with the next chapter of Black and white roses

The next murder will be next chapter

I also apologize for the incredibly short chapter

---------------------

The young man came in early and swiftly read most everything down before leaving. The nurses were all too surprised to see him leave in a whirlwind of cloth but questioned nothing. It wasn't their job to know.

Later on, his partner came in, and surprised, began to read.

* * *

Ryou gazed across the balcony on top of the roof. Only he knew about it, if anyone else did, they would be able to escape. There were no locks on the door. It was shadow magic proof, and everything was beyond opening, until Ryou gave the command. The wind swept across his face magnificently, sweeping his hair along. He closed his eyes, cold tears touching his face. His hands clenched into fists. 'How did he find out?' he thought angrily, upset. 'How? Everything was covered; it was all perfect, how could he have found out? Damn him!' He let go of his hands. They were bloody red and sticky; his nails had dug into his skin. He laughed bitterly. "Make me bleed." 

He turned away. His mission was clear, end this as soon as he could. He had no reason for existence. No love, no warmth, he had always been just another goddamn burden. He slammed a fist on the stone wall and pondered how he had found out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi stared at his hands. How had he found out? He smiled. It had been simple, really. The murderer had to be one of them, and when he had found the paintings, he knew only one person who could draw like that. And when he thought about it, it was actually their fault, including his own that Ryou could have been driven to this. He had probably been lonely and rejected from the start, but he'd believed that he'd found friends. No one understood how Ryou could have been so naïve as to believe that they would ever truly accept him, besides the Ishtars and Kaibas. How could they, when he harbored Bakura, the only truly evil spirit? Marik had been forged out of anger and hate from Malik so it was all very forgivable; after all, it wasn't his fault that he was created like that. Yami had a higher purpose than everyone else, save the world, so no one else mattered as long as the worlds were safe. But Bakura, he had no higher purpose, he was born like everyone else, and he had turned evil. So how could they trust that Ryou would never change sides? So, as easily as they could, they had slowly ignored him until he was more like an acquaintance, not a friend.

Okay, fine, he'd found out to the close bond that existed between him and his Yami. Neither of them knew how to make mind blocks, so he had seen everything that happened. Anyway, so now he knew who was behind it all. He wasn't happy, but there was nothing he could do about it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bakura stared across the night sky, wondering what Fate held for them. After all, she had already locked them in with someone after their blood; why not add in a few more twists. He sighed, wondering where Ryou was. He saw how the others treated him, knew what they thought about him and it was all his fault. Damn. He couldn't have hated them more than that moment when he understood that they were so afraid of him, that they hated his light. He wanted to make it up to him, show him exactly what he deserved, but he was just a spirit thrown into a new world. What could he do to that tainted angel? What could he say to comfort him?

Bakura sighed and continued searching for Ryou. He looked out the window and across the mansion he saw a balcony. The doors were open and there stood Ryou, his beautiful silver hair flying in the wind. But, that couldn't be, they were all locked in. Ryou glanced over at Bakura and his eyes grew wide. But when Bakura blinked, he was gone; no trace of him was left. He ran to the balcony faster than was humanely possible and looked around. The curtains were still and dry, the French doors were bolted and closed and there was no one there.

"Bakura?" Bakura jumped in surprise and turned around to see Malik and his yami. "Marik, Malik, what are you guys doing here?"

Malik blinked, his purple eyes curious. "Looking for Ryou." Malik said innocently. "Have you seen him?" Bakura didn't bother lying.

"I thought I did."

"What? You thought you did?" Marik said, not sure that he understood.

"Yeah, I thought I saw him on the balcony."

"okay then." Malik said, feeling a little freaked.

"Don't sweat it man." Bakura said casually and patted Malik on the back, still worrying about Ryou.

* * *

"Monster." She whispered as she read. "Heartless, cruel, monster." She continued to rediscover the past but instead of understanding, she felt hate. Hate which frightened her, such raw, passionate hatred, that her head became dizzy. Such raw feeling that she wanted to put down the book and sleep, not caring what would happen. But she couldn't. even with all that powerful, pulsing hatred, there was still a love that made her think otherwise. 

Gentle, bright, burning love seeped out of the binding, both healing and burning her hands and soul. She couldn't understand how this book, this beautiful, ugly book, could contain such wonder and horror at the same time. She turned on her lamp again and continued to read, glancing every so often at the young man on the bed.

* * *

Short, terrible, chapter. i apologize. Thank you for reviewing everybody, or at least reading. It would do me a world of good if you would please review after reading, even if you dislike it...As long as it is only criticism, not a flame, those'll be used to burn Bitches'R' Us 


	14. Another death Finally

And this has nothing to do with the story besides the fact that Honda dies. I think I'm losing my touch. Anyway, I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS1

I'm in mourning…

DAMN You JK ROWLING! HOW COULD You LET

Bakura: Covers Esther's mouth

MMUPHEp DIE!

Chapter ...what chapter am I on again?

Another Death

* * *

White petals began to fall…that's what the book said. Petals began to fall in Honda's room slowly and quietly, and dangerously…. 

Honda walked out of his room, pale faced. "Uh…guys?" he said quietly, confused. "Were white roses dangerous?" he asked.

Serenity nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Uh, because there's a lot of white petals in my room." Everyone's expression turned blank and flat.

"That means they're after you now…" Seto said softly.

Everyone nodded. "Then, we should stay by Honda and wait for the murderer to show his or her face." Ryou said quietly.

"Good idea Ryou!" Malik said. "We should find him for sure then!" Ryou leaned back, looking quite proud of himself.

"So…" Joey started slowly. "uh…when's dinner?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Only you Joey,"Seto muttered, "Only you would think of food right now." Malik nodded, looking out the window idly.

"Well…yeah! I'm hungry! You got a problem wit dat?" He put on his tough boy façade. Malik snickered darkly and made himself look like his old freaky self when he tried to kill the pharaoh. Joey immediately moved himself behind Honda.

"Malik." Yugi said exasperatedly, his amethyst eyes impatient.

Malik looked over at him innocently. "What?" he asked, sounding totally clueless. Yugi slapped his forehead.

"Why us?" he asked to no one in particular. Everyone laughed, forcing themselves to sound buoyant and unconcerned.

……………………………………………

"I think it's time for dinner guys, what do you think?" Yugi sounded tired, hungry, and excited all at once. Some of them nodded and muttered things like, "Yeah," "I'm hungry too." Or "My STOMACH!" (Three guesses on who that was and the first two don't count)

They all sat down at the table where they had already set their food about thirty minutes previously and began to eat. They made forced, tight, small talk and smiled phonily although some of them were better. And Seto didn't even smile at all, not that anyone was surprised. It's not like he's going to smile just because his archrival and the girl he hates most died. Wait, he probably would but there's still Joey.

Okay, moving on. Bakura picked at his food for a moment before digging in. Everyone watched Joey eat with a slightly amused look on their faces as he dug in faster than a rabbit getting electrocuted. Serenity moved away for a moment as some of Joey's food flew off of his plate and nearly hit her. It actually did hit Seto who made a disgusted face and threw a piece of bacon at his head.

Marik merely opened his mouth _REEAALLY _wide and dumped the plate's contents into his mouth before burping loudly. "Okay, that tasted good." Malik didn't even look at his yami as he slapped him soundly across the head.

"Baka Yami." He muttered to himself darkly.

Marik grinned jovially. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Tell me why again?"

"Uh…because I'm irresistible. DUUUUUH!" Bakura slapped Marik round the head this time.

"Idiot." He jeered. "The only irresistible one here, is moi." They got into a little banter talking about who was more irresistible until Honda jumped in.

"What are you losers talking about?" he asked. "I'm the only irresistible one in this whole house!"

They both looked at Honda.

"Duuuude, "Bakura drawled. "You just killed it."

Giggles and laughs filled the room quickly, eager to have something to laugh at. Honda's eye twitched furiously as he forced himself to calm down, if he didn't he was afraid that someone would get hurt, preferably Bakura, but even he wasn't stupid enough to think that he could possibly defeat Bakura in a fair fight.

"I'll get you for that," Honda muttered darkly. "I swear I will and then we'll see who'll be laughing."

"Me." Bakura replied quickly. "Just me. Not you, me." Everyone laughed again as Honda glowered more and more. However, everyone missed Ryou's contemptuous look towards Honda, cold and calculating as well as burning with a cold fury. Thank god everyone missed it.

Suddenly, "HONDA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT MAN?" Honda's face suddenly turned purple as his eyes started to bulge. Honda could feel something eating away at his insides and he was rolling around on the ground, his face full of pain and anguish.

"Help…" He called out weakly. "Eating…away at my…insides…urgh!" Kaiba immediately ran to his side, his medical knowlege kicking in.

"Throw it up Hiroto." He said coldly. "If you want to live that is." Honda attempted to nod and opened his mouth, sticking a long finger in the back of his throat. Everyone instinctively moved back as he threw up an orange-ish pink load. Everyone winced and knelt by Honda again.

"Are you alright dude?"

Honda gave an involuntary shudder and then his eyes glazed over blankly, all life draining away as blood began to spill out over his lips, bubbling like a dark, crimson fountain. And then he was still, his eyes still staring straight ahead.

The main emotion in the room was shock. "How?" was the only thing that ran through most of their minds. And then, out of nowhere, Serenity began to cry.

"What's going on?" she wept. "Why are we dying? Did we do something wrong? I don't understand!" she covered her face with her hands and wept like her heart was breaking. "I don't want to die. I don't even know what I did wrong!" She dropped to her knees and shuddered. Seto gently knelt down next to her and lifted her chin from her hands so that she could see everyone else.

"Quiet." He said smoothly, with the anxious undertone of someone worried for someone they care about. "Worrying will cause no difference. What we need to do is find a way to be kept safe. Alright?" Serenity shivered slightly but listened as Seto embraced Mokuba, who had appeared beside them.

Joey was in too much shock to notice what had happened between those two as he was busy staring at the corpse of his friend. "It can't be." He said brokenly as Mai patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry," she soothed, although her purple eyes were bleary with tears. "We'll catch this murderer."

Bakura's eyes narrowed as he got closer to Honda and sniffed slightly, beyond the heavy smell of vomit. His eyes narrowed as he realized what it was and recoiled faster than a rattlesnake. "Ricin." He spat disgustedly, recognizing the sharp, pungent scent. "It's ricin." Seto's head snapped up.

"Did you say ricin?" He demanded. Bakura nodded. Before anyone could ask, he answered. "Ricin is a poison, so deadly that a drop or two could kill you in 24 hours. There is no antidote. More than a few drops, maybe even a small container about the size of an eyedropper, would be enough to kill him in a matter of minutes." Seto moved closer to Honda's body. "And from the obvious smell, it wasn't given to him yesterday, it was given today. Ricin destroys your insides and is generally used as rat poison, although it is fatal to humans. If we cut his body open right now, I sincerely doubt that his organs would be intact."

Isis shivered slightly, an unusual reaction rather than her continuously calm one. "Then our killer is also intelligent as well. The question is, who was in the kitchen before dinner and after it was made?' they began to count off.

"Well, Joey went in to keep getting snacks." Malik said thoughtfully. "But you said it yourself Isis, the killer had to be intelligent so that rules him out." Marik nodded.

Joey glared. "How can you be making jokes at a time like dis?" he demanded. "I mean, someone just died!" Malik glanced at him carelessly.

"It's the way I deal with things Joey, I don't break down and sob or go on a rampage." His voice was cold. "It doesn't matter if I'm next. We're all in this together."

"Ni-chan!" Mokuba sounded nervous. "Look!" He pointed at his chest. In the pocket was a piece of paper. Duke swiped it up and read it out loud quickly.

"Miss me yet?" he began. "Do you ask why Honda had to go? Poor, innocent, defenseless Honda? Well, I'll tell you. I just don't like him. Well, that's not it, but that's just a reason. Anyway, the reason he had to die was because he ran someone over on his motorbike. Oh yeah, and he killed that monkey in the virtual world. He has two crimes against him. In the virtual world, so frantic was he, that he stole the life of another being to ensure that he might return to the real world. The person's name? Gareth Richon, an accomplished child genius. He stumbled upon this virtual world purely on accident. And a few moments later, he'd lost his sanity, his brilliance, his _life_.

One reason, true enough. But even earlier than that, he'd run one of his rivals for someone's love over. It was no accident. No mistake. And this person's name was Rikuya Rikihashi. He disappeared from human society, and was soon forgotten. What an idiot he was. Is this enough evidence for you? Oh, I advise you to hurry up. Time is running out. See ya!"

Everyone was silent, almost in shock, when…

"Look!" Yugi was pointing to the center of Honda's chest. It was as if the air was molding itself. In a matter of minutes, a spot of air shimmered. And was replaced by a black rose.

"Damn..."

* * *

The girl looked on in wonder. He was a genius. Mad and angry, but a genius. He couldn't have been anything else.

* * *

Please review 


	15. Chapter 15

Era: GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND TYPE ESTHER!

Esther: Ah shiite! starts typing ...

Three days pass

Era: peeks in

Esther: snoring on desk

Era: ESTHER!

Esther: Yes Ma'am! Finishes a month later

Yep, Era kicked me off of my lazy ass to finally type. Why on earth do I type better during the school year? Oh well, welcome to the next chapter of Black and White Roses...

* * *

The death of Honda caused a lot of chaos. Three deaths. THREE! This was just getting ridiculous. Not only did they all die, but how the hell were the damned plants appearing. It was impossible! Improbable! A one in five million chance! This kind of stuff only happened in the movies! But then…their lives had been like movies. Good guys, bad guys, but what were they going to do?

* * *

Ryou stared out his window, reveling in the moonlight. Who else? He wondered. Who was next? He smiled, his teeth glinting, reflecting the light. Jou. He already had the note ready for them. His eyes turned miserable again. It wasn't like he enjoyed the killing. He took his palette and began to paint again. The art of Jounouchi. The fifth mirage. He wondered if Bakura was getting the clues yet. 

He took out a copy of the previous four.

Start of my Final Hell, a particularly endearing one to him. He had painted it with a mix of his dear father's blood, and his. He had expected to die that day, but somehow, he had lived.

Oh, and dear, dear Justice and the fallen. Justice, and Anzu. He smiled softly. "How sad." He said softly. "For Justice to have to prove a fallen as such."

Then again, there was Death of a King. Another of his mirages. It showed the back of an emperor as he watched the whipping of a thief, not Bakura's, oh no. It was just a common thief. And then in that same dungeon, you could see the remains of a sand storm…and the skeleton of the same king.

And the latest, Virtually Victorious. How were they to know that he had been slowly killing Honda even before he had given any of them the roses? He had implanted a curse into his heart. He had been having nightmares for the past week, tortured by the reality that Ryou forced him to go through. Who knew that this 'strong' biker, was so weak in reality? Ryou, oh yes, the 'weak' one, had brought Honda to his knees, brought him to shame! He had frightened Honda to tears, disgraced him so that he was weeping and sobbing like a newborn, shamefully showing his sin. He had pleaded with Ryou, begged him to let him go, but oh, he had been merciless.

And Honda had been unable to say anything about it, for that was all part of the curse. He had no idea what happened once he woke up. And now…he was trapped in his dreams. Forever.

Oh, the picture was simple enough, just a picture of a monkey. But besides that, the monkey had not robotic eyes like in the virtual world, but purple, emotion filled eyes. And they were smiling. And in the mirage, was Rikuya in all his glory, Honda's grave at the bottom.

He smiled, gently stroking the last few points on his painting when someone burst into the room. He quickly tried to cover everything, but failed. In the doorway stood…

* * *

Seto and Serenity were sitting in the library together, Serenity weeping into his shoulder. "What are we going to do?" She moaned. "At this rate, we're all going to be dead! And Jou's next!" she was referring to the find of white roses in Jou's room earlier that day 

Seto shushed her, gently stroking her hair. "We'll find out who it is." He murmured gently. "And if we both have to die, I'll make sure we die together."

"Now…isn't that sweet?" Marik drawled. The two jumped up.

"Marik?" Serenity looked both shocked and frightened. All of a sudden, she was on her knees. "OH Kami Marik! Don't tell Jou, please!" She had tears forming at the edge of her eyes. Marik grinned.

"I might be willing to, if you-" Seto proceeded to grip Marik's collar and lift him up to face level.

"You say anything and I promise that you'll end up deader than everyone that died in this mansion." Marik shrugged.

"Yeah, do you guys have any idea what happened to the bodies?" Seto looked shocked.

"Actually, I've never even thought about it." Serenity said, astonished. "I always assumed that one of you guys took it away."

''nope, it's disappeared when no one was looking for it. And they didn't use shadow magic either." The duo's eyes widened.

"Oh god, what kind of person are we up against?" Marik looked deadly grim as he answered.

"I don't know."

* * *

Bakura looked around the room with the pictures recklessly, looking for a clue, a hint, something! There was too much at risk here for them to stay any longer. And the Ishtars, he had to keep them out of danger. This was the code of his and Malik's friendship/alliance. And beyond anything, anything at all, he had to get Ryou out of this madhouse. 

Start of Final Hell

Divine Justice

Death of a King

Virtually Victorious

What did any of these have in common? He asked himself, demanded himself. HE couldn't think of this rationally, couldn't figure anything out! Then his thoughts went back to Ryou…Dear Ra, was it possible?

_What kind of trap are we in Bakura? You can get us out of a trap, can't you? _Of course! This was nothing more than just another trap. He was the King of Thieves and he could worm himself out of any trap!

With a renewed vigor, he studied each thing closely, on the tips of his toes. Was there anything in common with the other? Final Hell, Divine Justice, Death, King, Victorious. He studied these words more closely. Divine fit in with King, and it was logical for a king to be victorious and to be final. And any death that the king decreed would be Justice to the people, but…still, it made no sense. He began to piece the words together radically.

"Virtually Divine, Victorious…Death, Justice of Hell, A King of Final…" He was missing something! Just one word! One word could let him finish this whole puzzle, even if this wasn't over. Because that stupid note on his desk that morning said that there were no more titles for these, but pictures. But just one word! He looked around, angry, enraged, tired, and tears threatening to spill at the same time.

Then he saw it. That final word. Put on a brass template right above the door. He laughed hollowly. "Judgment."

* * *

If I've gotten repetitive, I apologize, I'll be looking over my stories this weekends and tweaking any parts that I think need it... 

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello all! I am back and better than ever. A reason for my absence was school and also because I have been revising the previous chapters. Please do reread them. There aren't many differences, but I did try to make the story more sensible. And I have also been working on another at the same time...-hides- But updates shall now be more frequent...my muses haven't stopped badgering me forever! Now...on with the story!

* * *

The young woman looked back at the handheld TV in her hand and replayed the events that had been left to her once more before reading them again. She was hardly even paying attention to what was going on anymore and her eyes were beginning to ache.

* * *

Bakura sighed, leaning against the door, laughing to himself softly. "So, the killer is virtually divine, victorious, assumingly, in death, Hell's perverted justice, and a king of final judgment." He shook his head, smiling dryly. "In some ways, it sounds like how I used to be. Before that damn pharaoh was born, that would have been me." 

-

-

Ryou looked behind him as he threw a cloth on top of the canvas, although it was too late and smiled pleasantly as the door slammed shut behind them. Whatever happened, he could not let them leave with the knowledge they possessed. And Yugi, even if he wanted to take back his words and rat him out, he could not. The moment he'd been in a room with him, alone most of all, and when he'd confessed that he knew, he'd cast a shadow spell. But it wasn't just any shadow spell that the others could detect, no, it was directly from the Book of Magic that the damn Dark Magician could be equipped with. Who knew it would be so useful? So now his lips were sealed. The moment he would try to speak about it, he would have some sort of fit, disabling his ability. But them…

"Good evening Mai-san. May I ask as to why you are here?" Mai scowled at him. Oh, did he forget to mention as to why nobody that figured it out, save Bakura, could identify him? Silly him. Right, well as soon as he'd even touched them, he'd passed a small shadow creature, unworthy of even being a duel monster…to Pegasus, the stupid twit. These were, in truth, extremely useful little devils. The little parasites fed on the mind, mental thoughts, memories, everything. And the moment that they caught on that they knew about Ryou, they would literally shut down all vocal systems when that thought rose into their minds until Ryou spoke to them personally.

Mai gasped, letting out her breath in one whoosh. "You bastard!" She cried out, her purple eyes wild. "You bastard!"

"So you've said before Mai. May I ask why?" Ryou leaned against the counter, crossing his arms.

"Don't ask as if you don't know!" Mai snarled audibly, her lips curving in a delicate grimace. (although how that's possible, I don't know.) "You killed Yami! How could you! And Honda! And Tea!" Ryou raised an eyebrow and smiled gently.

"So you know. What a pity." His green eyes were tender, not cruel or hard hearted as with the others, but carried a hint of sadness behind them as well. "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this." He said, uncovering his latest demise. "I don't have a personal grudge against you Mai-san, and you have truly never done anything wrong, save the Orichalcos, and I believe that in itself is forgivable." Here his eyes grew a little colder though. "However, it's a pity that you found out. You know you won't be able to leave?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Then why did you come?" Ryou sounded disappointed. "You could have stayed alive! And isn't that what all of us want?"

"All of us Ryou. All of us but you." Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears now. "After this, you aren't planning on staying alive."

Ryou's head snapped up, and he suddenly seemed much more dangerous than before. "How did you know?" He demanded in a low voice, but it was rapidly rising. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Mai reeled back, suddenly seeming to be afraid.

"I knew!" She said softly. "I'm not just that pretty shallow face that everyone sees anymore. I'm not just interested in fashion, or power. I love all that still, but I'm concerned about others too." She was pleading now, walking towards him with an extended hand, intelligence gleaming in her eyes. "I'm working towards a master degree in psychology. Ever since the incident with the shadow realm and the orichalcos, I couldn't let anyone else suffer in their own minds. And Ryou, you'-"

"Be quiet." Ryou was trembling, his eyes fierce. "Yes, I'm weak. I'm suffering. But I'm too far gone. Take your words and caring somewhere else. I'll let you leave."

Mai shook her head. "I can't do that." Ryou glared at her, asking. "Because…you'll kill Jou eventually." Ryou looked at her through hooded eyes. "And he, he loves me." She said, her voice quivering now. "I can't, I don't love him back, but he loves me, and I'll protect him for that. What'll stop this madness?" She demanded harshly.

"Someone." Ryou shrugged. "It's useless telling you and I'm not an idiot. So the only thing that can save Jou, is time." Mai's face went white and she fell on her knees, grabbing Ryou's hand desperately.

"Ryou, if time is what he needs, then let him have it." She whispered softly, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. "Ryou, take me first. Take my life before his. If it'll save him."

"It won't." Ryou said blankly, staring ahead, yet not seeing anything. "Don't be a fool Mai. I won't let an innocent die."

"And I'm innocent?" Mai sounded incredulous and laughed.. "You idiot Ryou! I'm no innocent. You don't know what I'v-"

"But haven't you felt guilty every time? Instead of just brushing it away, forgetting it, justifying it, haven't you felt guilty?" Mai looked taken aback again.

"Well, I"

"Of course you did. Mai…why won't you just let things be? He'll die anyway."

"Because, I can't keep living, knowing that I didn't do anything to try to stop this." Mai said, her eyes scrunching up, tears filling them as she spoke.

"Mai, you know it will be futile. Why bother?"

"Because, it's human." Ryou recoiled slightly at her underlying message, one she hadn't even meant to convey.

"I see." He said, turning away. "Good bye Mai. We'll talk later."

* * *

In two nights, Mai was found, peacefully sleeping in bed, her hands clasped around a black rose, shaved of its thorns so it did not cut her. Her eyes were closed gently, long lashes closed, her blond hair moved artfully around her. The sheets were moved up so they were tucked underneath her arms and her lips were curved in a sad smile, the remnants of a trace of tears on her face. The visible strike of a knife lay on the side of her neck, hair shifting in front of it, as if to hide the horror from view. 

In the note that lay further down on the covers was thick and neat, almost heavy.

_She died for you, those whose souls deserve death for sin. She gave her life in vain and she flawed little._

And among the tears that fell that day was joined by a remorseless murderers.

* * *

This was kind of a crappy chapter. Gomen! And I know Mai was out of character what with the psychology stuff...but I just thought it would be a nice twist. 


	17. Incense for the Murdered

Umm...hi! Thanks for bearing with me, and sticking with me so far. My laptop hinge broke so I had to rewrite and revise my chapter...so...yeah. Anyway, I am back for good and shall continue writing and I'm not stopping! Hah!

Welcome to Chapter...I can't remember.

Disclaimer: ...I DON'T OWN DAMN YOU!

Bakura: You wish you did, lazy ass.

* * *

Incense for the Murdered

* * *

In shock, the group stared at Mai's motionless body, unable to comprehend the madness once more. One would have thought that they'd get at least semi used to this by now, but it appeared that it was not so, although they'd been so numb with the last deaths. Confident, bold, gorgeous Mai, who was at the prime of her life, so much larger than life, they had unconsciously thought she was immortal, beyond the grasps of death…but they were wrong and here she was now, immobile and pale. 

They didn't want her out here in the open though, they didn't want to see her rot away so they made preparations to move her, but when they walked forward, a net of shadow magic entwined with another magic flew at them, blocking her from them. Like a shield, it surrounded the stationary girl, burning their hands sharply, like a fatalistic warning of things to come if they didn't heed it.

"What on earth is the meaning of this?" Seto demanded from the others sharply, surprise and wariness filling his cerulean eyes as he looked around warily, bringing Mokuba closer to him so that he could protect his brother if the need arose. Duke, Mokuba, Jounouchi, and Serenity looked at him blankly, confusion swimming in their eyes and Bakura smiled wryly despite the situation.

"So you can see it, huh?" Bakura sounded self satisfied at Seto's question, like a feline and one could almost picture him on an altar, preening himself. "You, Mr. Seto Kaiba, have just proved the Egyptians right, you do have your past rooted in Ancient Egypt, as you can see, Serenity, Jou, Mokuba and Duke have no idea what you're talking about, they can't see the barrier." He flashed Kaiba a bright and cheery grin which looked false and pasted on as he went back to scrutinizing the net carefully, his eyes hardening and looking haunted now that he took a closer look at the net. "In all my years of thieving…" He trailed off softly, his hand resting several inches above the barrier and it shone where the shadow was, crackling though he wasn't touching it. "I've seen this barrier before once, when I was trying to get to the Millennium Items when they first created…the priests used an item to make it but then it disappeared never to be used again. That was the only boundary that I was unable to break." He looked exhausted and somewhat weary, lines of anxiety forming on his forehead as he reminisced about the past confrontation with this particular type of net.

Isis approached the shield apprehensively, wary of what secrets and dangers this great net could hold in store for them, but curiosity was stronger than a sense of safety so she approached, eyes in the form of slits. "If no one can break this barrier does this not mean that we can't move Mai?" She asked demurely, blue eyes blinking in confusion as she studied the net, looking thoughtful and somewhat perturbed.

As if activated by her very words, Mai was suddenly surrounded by a whirlwind of black and white roses which blocked her from view before seeming to settle in the shape of a coffin and imploding on itself, showering every one with the perfumed petals. When they had managed to clear themselves of the petals, Mai was undeniably gone, no trace of her remaining.

An anguished cry was released, and it echoed around the high walls as the people in the room looked down at the person who'd released the cry pityingly. "First dey kill off Anzu, Yami, Honda, and as if dat wasn't bad enough, Mai?" Jou fell to his knees, looking enraged and furious as he pounded his closed fists against the ground, distraught as well. "That rat bastard of a murderer! I swear, I'm going to kill dat bastard for killing my friends and all da ones I loved! Dis can't go on forever, it can't go on any longer, I swear it! I'll-"

"You'll do what, exactly?" Marik challenged the distraught boy callously, looking unperturbed at Jou's aggravated statement and his aggressive manner, being entirely unimpressed and bored with him in a short moment. "Please, do proceed to enlighten my ignorant mind, what on earth do you think you'll be able to do to stop this guy from killing off the rest of us, hmm?"

Jounouchi looked at Marik hatefully out of honey colored eyes, a look of misery haunting his facial features. For a moment it seemed that he had nothing to say for the moment but then a passionate fire lit his eyes so that he seemed almost frightening as he now spoke with a purpose, shaking his fist at the sky which they couldn't see. "I'll kill him and if anyone tries to stop me, I'll kill dem too cause it's for the damn greater good. Do you hear me you bastard, I swear to god, I'll cause you so much pain when you die, you'll die begging me to have mercy and to end it quick!" He bellowed at the rafters of the room with a half maddened look in his amber eyes, causing a few daddy long leg spiders to skitter away from their spider webs as the force of his voice shook the ceiling.

Mokuba clung to his brother tightly, afraid that if he should let go, that his brother too, would disappear in a flurry of petals while Serenity stood alongside them, looking absolutely torn between her brother and Mokuba and Seto. Would she be able to choose Joey over Seto and Mokuba-was it possible?

However, it was Bakura that made the most impact when he stepped forward and proceeded to deliver a sharp and stinging blow to the side of Jou's face and biting remarks. "Look you idiot, you're never going to be able to kill him if you try to kill him in a rage like this, you'll only end up dying yourself! The person who's going to end up killing this psycho maniac is the one with some self control and someone who can keep their head straight. "

Isis saw all this pandemonium going on and sighed, praying for the gods to grant her patience and help as she tried to calm the agitated group. "Come, we're overly upset and should try to calm down and clear our minds, so why don't we have a bite to eat so that we can think this through rationally so that-"

Jou cut her off wildly, the fresh bruise on the side of his face glowing red but that seemed to only cause him only to be more vicious in his attempts at proving a point. "Keep your damn rationality to yourself, it isn't going to help us! I'm going to do it the way we should have been doing it like we should have from the start, with my brain and my heart!" He pounded his chest sturdily seeming like a rabid lion at the moment as everyone just blinked at his energetic display and Bakura just did everyone a favor and knocked him one on the head as the others all proceeded to follow Isis' advice.

However…Yugi couldn't find the strength in himself to keep quiet any longer, no sane person could, and if there was one thing Yugi prided himself on, it was his undeniable sanity. No promise was worth this pain and madness that was dominating them in this mansion right now; he should never have made the promise to Ryou that he'd remain silent about his wrongdoings, what on earth could he have been thinking?

"Guys, I-." He spoke with the intent of telling them in his eyes, but it appeared that it was not to be so; he was immediately silenced by a sudden blockage in his throat, disabling his ability to speak. It was as if someone had suddenly wrapped their hands around his throat in a vise like grip so that he could barely breathe. Violently he coughed and fell to his knees, gripping his throat with his own hand, trying to soothe the ache that was in there, but on the way down, he'd seen Ryou's emerald eyes staring at him with a gaze that spoke of death and intense pain. Gulping heavily, he swallowed his words and he found he could speak now, though a thought ran through his mind, a thought that didn't belong to him. _You stupid idiot! I warned you, didn't I? _Yugi searched for Ryou's burning gaze, but found a curious absence as Ryou had already decided to disappear into the kitchen. Ducking his head in apology, Yugi proceeded to follow, eyes anxious.

Yugi followed Ryou into the kitchen, virtually unnoticed and as soon as he entered, the door slammed shut behind him to reveal a very calm looking Ryou, whose posture was undeniably terrifying, despite the seemingly mild expression on his face. The voice and tone with which he spoke with, however, disillusioned him of any fantasy that Ryou was anything but angry with him right now. "You promised not to tell Yugi!"

"I know I did, but now this is going beyond you just killing off my friendship, no matter what I might have said! I know I was wrong now, I should never have promised you, I was probably half mad! This is threatening my friendship with Jou and if it threatens the power of friendship I have wi-"

"DAMN YOUR FRIENDSHIP!" Yugi recoiled, effectively shut up by Ryou's angry, terrifying roar of anger and fury, glistening tears shining in his eyes. "Damn you and your friendship, what good has it done to any of the outsiders, t anyone else but your little group? What good has your friendship been to your enemies…WHAT GOOD HAS YOUR FRIENDSHIP BEEN TO ME, TELL ME!"

"Ba-Bakura…" Yugi stammered out, extremely nervous as he stared at this new Ryou, awestruck by all the rage in his lithe form. Intimidated, he shrunk back, terrified as Ryou cast him an evil look which spoke to him of many things that he didn't understand.

"No…it's not Bakura Yugi, it's Ryou." His statement was a little less harsh and less terrifying, but it wasn't any less stirring or powerful. "You never should have tried to tell them Yugi, why did you?" His voice now had a hint of the old Ryou, more patient, and less hateful.

"You're not just killing us any more!" Yugi proclaimed boldly, trying to make Ryou understand, undeniably afraid of what his reaction might be. "You're breaking us Ryou, and that's just plain worse than death!" Ryou cast him an amused look, shaking his head as he chuckled, thoroughly mystifying Yugi.

"Silly, silly Yugi, do you honestly think that really matters to me anymore? I told you not to tell them you silly boy." Ryou laughed to himself quietly as Yugi lashed out at him, thoroughly ending all amusement that may have been there.

"And what, what makes you think I wouldn't tell them about you right now? What makes you think that I won't tell them the truth- that you're selfish and evil, that you're a monster!" Yugi suddenly saw his mistake as an unfathomable expression made its way into Ryou's heated gaze and then his hand had already swung out, making a solid hit on Yugi's tender face. Normally, he would have had to explain this to Yami who would have mind crushed Ryou by now, but he was once more harshly reminded that his protective yami wasn't there anymore.

"How dare you, how dare you call me a monster with your narrow minded opinions and idiotic ideas, where do you think you get off telling me that? Do you honestly believe that you and your yami were _pure?" _Ryou demanded, rage imminent in every single motion as he glared at the boy hatefully, his whole body shaking with fury and outrage at Yugi's statement. "Well, newsflash-you're _not._ You've always had it so sickeningly easy, relying completely on luck; do you know how hard other people work to keep what they have and to gain even a little? DO you know how hard it is, and even then we don't even get to keep it all, we lose it all and hypocritical bastards like you tell us its because we didn't deserve it, we didn't work hard enough while you sit all high and mighty on your golden and righteous throne, looking down on us and gaining power by the sacrifice of those who deserve it more than YOU! Your precious yami appeased the angry spirits of the Items with the sacrifices of _my _family,so that they'd listen and guide him to have absolute, undeniable luck!" At these words, Yugi eyed-no, glared- at Ryou with what looked like loathing and pity in his eyes as he shot words of his own back.

"You really are just like your yami aren't you; you're lying to me and trying to make me wonder if the way I think is really right! Well guess what, I'm not as naïve as you think and you are a monster, you lie and cheat and you kill in cold blood and you don't even care!" This quieted Ryou for a moment, pushing him into his own thoughts and disregarding the monster comment as he smiled dryly before speaking again.

"So, just like my yami, am I?" Was his quiet, thoughtful comment as he spoke and tapped his finger against his chin. "Did you know, I used to loathe Bakura so much that I continued to give you and your yami chance after chance to get rid of him for me, but always so careless and merciful, aren't you? You always failed, and eventually I accepted him for him and we eventually reached an understanding and now finally, I know how much you and your little group lied to me, your friendship was nothing more than a hoax. You might have something going here though, you and your yami are also very much alike, don't you think? In order for the greater good, or even for your own conquest, you won't stop at anything to get what you want, not even if the lives of an innocent are involved, aren't I right?" Ryou smiled at Yugi's shocked expression bitterly before turning to leave with a final threatening comment. "If you try to speak out again Yugi, I'll break you too…and you'll envy the other's deaths." So he left, with Yugi gaping after him, shock shining in his eyes.

* * *

"Bakura…" Jou whispered faintly as he faced the ruthless murderer face on and Ryou merely stared back at him with an icy expression in his shimmering eyes. 

"No you idiot delinquent, it's Ryou." Jou laughed tensely, his muscles relaxing as he disappeared back into the covers of his blue sleeping bag, refusing to sleep in a bed as he claimed they were stained with blood. Who knew Jou was so poetic, even stupid dogs learned new tricks, I suppose.

"Damn Ryou, you scared the crap outta me like that, don't do that again, okay? Now, whaddya want, I need to get my sleep." Jou rolled over to go back to sleep, yawning slightly as he waved Ryou away dismissively.

"Go away? I don't think so, not after you almost _begged_ for the chance to confront me, what were your words again? I'll make that bastard beg for mercy so that I'll kill him by the time I'm done with him?" Ryou's smile was anything but kind as Jou looked up at him, befuddled for a moment before understanding began to dawn upon him, and then the look on his face began to reflect horror and denial.

"What do you, you mean, you mean you…?" Jounouchi trailed off helplessly as the denial in his gaze was still haunting his features although hatred and fury were also beginning to set in at increasing rates, even more so as Ryou nodded in confirmation, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"You bastard!" Ryou looked suddenly bored with Jou as he shrugged his insulting comment off and began to speak after reprimanding him for a moment.

"So you've called me before, and now as time is short, I really must ask you to be silent now if all you can do is cuss at me." Jou began to hurl insults at Ryou, blinded by rage but Ryou quickly put a stop to that as he began choking soon and Ryou shook his head. "I did ask you not to cuss at me continuously, did I not? What was I expecting though, from a foolish mutt like you, let me inform you though, if you should continue to try to speak, you'll choke on your blood and die before I can tell you other things that you should know before dying." He knelt down and tilted Jou's chin up to face him, the honey hued eyes shimmering with hatred and fury at him which he disregarded although something pushed at his heart for a moment.

"You don't know how much Mai should still be moving amongst us at the moment, you have no idea how undeserving you are of your life right now, do you understand what I'm saying? You have no idea how much she sacrificed so that you might live, you don't know how much she wept for your miserable and undeserving life, she had me kill her before you so that you might have a chance to live, but unfortunately for her, that didn't work either now, did it? She did it all for you because you loved her, though she didn't have to, and do you know why? No, don't answer; it was rhetorical, meaning that you don't answer it., mainly because I'm going to tell you myself." Ryou said almost soothingly, shutting Jounouchi up with a single finger as he shook his head in a reprimanding fashion before leaning forward and whispering something into Jou's ear and leaned back self satisfied although a different emotion haunted his eyes as Jou's eyes widened brokenly.

"Now," Ryou stood up, lifting up a hand, motioning for Jou to stand, which he did, almost sullenly before speaking again as he pulled an object out, a small handgun. "Do you recognize this? Who am I kidding, of course you know what this object is, and even who this gun belongs to, don't you? You killed some people close to me with this gun, and now I'll get vengeance and kill you in return, just like with everyone else." Ryou smiled tightly, his skin stretched tightly across his jaw. "Now let us finish this, shall we, with that awful anxiety and fear haunting your last moments. Good bye Jou." And with the look of utter betrayal and horror on his features as well as fear, the gun went off at point blank, blowing his face in and with his last strength, Jou tried to scream…and couldn't. Ryou sighed, pulling his rubber gloves off of his hands before pulling out a lighter and burning them away. One could never be too sure of exactly how careful they were when dealing with matters of this. And with the acrid scent of burning rubber filling his nose, Ryou left Jou to die with only the fumes of rubber as his incense for the dead.

* * *

"Jou!" Serenity screamed loudly, her sobs shrieking and piercing the eardrums sharply, though no one noticed, far too preoccupied with trying to understand as well, especially since the deaths were coming more quickly and fiercely now, with barely a gap for them to recover. "Jou, wake up!" Seto moved to her with Mokuba in arm, wrapping his spare arm around the obviously distressed girl comfortingly, hushing her as well as he could before she buried her face into his chest, wetting his trench coat with her tears. 

The Ishtars looked on hollowly, their gazes flat and supposedly emotionless although the horror reflected in their light eyes was all too obvious and even the anxiety in Bakura's straight gaze was becoming more and more imminent, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Ryou's own gaze was strangely even though there was a strange emotion that hadn't been there, one that looked like regret, misery…and confusion…

Seto stood now, frowning as he took on an authoritative voice breaking through the thick yet silent pandemonium going on inside the groups' mind, his cold and blunt way of stating things acting as a fresh and welcome blast of cold air in a humid atmosphere.

"Starting from today, we go around in pairs and we never leave our pairs. That way, if one dies, we know that the other is the murderer, as well as that neither one can be, especially if one goes missing."

* * *

Smart...She mused as she read. Very smart of him. Unfortunately, she knew it wouldn't work.

-----

Well...next update will be as soon as I can finish. By the way, anyone want to be my beta reader?


	18. Pictures

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own YGO, I sent a letter to the owner but he still hasn't gotten back to me on that. TT

Oh well, so, I'm back with another chapter and it didn't take forty nine years this time! Yeah, it's kind of short and its not all that great, but I justneeded towrite more pictures. ''

Please read and enjoy!

Era: Dang...took you long enough.

Oh...shut up

* * *

That night Ryou wept himself to sleep in Bakura's arms, and though Bakura didn't know why Ryou wept like this, he knew the need to protect his hikari, like a devoted darkness, yet his grip around the weeping boy spoke of more than a need to protect, his powerful grip also spoke of a powerful need to hold onto something. He was going mad like this, there was no way that he could continue to live like this, with Ryou's safety-both mental and physical- in danger in every moment, and his as well, he would not fail to protect someone who cared for him again. 

Unbeknownst to him, Ryou had begun to lose himself long ago, although he refused to face the truth, but he was for the first time realizing that his heart was still intact, that though all this happened, he remained ever pure. But he himself, did not realize that yet, the time was not right for him to realize. After he had stopped Mai's part in this mad game, he felt the numbness burn, as if blood were returning to an area where the circulation had been blocked for a long time and now he was weeping again.

As for Bakura, he was himself, severely rattled, he'd gotten into the room that he'd christened the room of memories. There had been a note in an unfamiliar writing speaking of the purpose of this particular set.

_My dear detective, _

_Welcome to the second part of my paintings, I am sure that you have figured out the first message that I carried to you, but now it is time you know who I am, observe carefully, dear detective. _

_Yours truly_

And then a scribble, he couldn't interpret, but he could sense that the intentions meant for him to find was not cruel, but a way of ending things, he was tired as well of this game. Along with the note, he'd found two more mirages, both of them as breathtaking as the previous, yet without as much vengeance and hostility as before, one seeming more mournful and the other angry, but more frustrated than really hateful.

The first picture was unnamed, but he could tell what it was called all on his own, without the help and he was enthralled with how the one painting could capture all this perspective. In the first view, there was a mirror, in every essence Mai, yet not Mai at all, for the appearance was somewhat different yet the personality could be seen, and it was hers well defined. The eyes were a blend of colors, not the vibrant purple but a mix of colors which spoke of power and tenderness in a perfect balance, the hairstyle loose and flowing in the loose and bold way that Mai had always lived life. So many prominent features, all of them showing who she was; the quirk in her lips showing the disdain that she had for the weak, yet the softness contrasting sharply to show that she still cared, there was no end to the deepness that he saw presented.

And then this mirage was on a completely different level than the other, one could actually see the transition between the two images, like a power point per se. The mirror seemed to crack and implode on itself, disappearing into a flurry of petals before revealing a field of flowers…and sun. Ra, how long had it been since he'd felt real, authentic sun on his skin and the breeze dance across his surroundings, how long had it been since he'd been _free?_

But moving on from such things, the second picture had been so innocent at first, a small, newborn puppy, eyes barely opening again, so tired, yet old enough to haveits fur and hope of life, and it was nestled close to its mother and his brothers, who was curled around the puppy protectively, keeping it safe from the horrors of the world. But thepicture that came next wasfull of rage, confusion and frustration and although it was a dog portrayed, it should have been a wolf with the way it seemed to look around, eyes wild and wary, trying to run. Whatever he'd been hoping for, the canine was cornered and obviously abandoned, alone, but willing to fight still, and Bakura could see that it was the same puppybefore the wildness and wariness had set in, before the pain and the suffering, the loss. Bakura began to understand then, not as much as he would have liked, but at least a little bit, and he was fine that way, fine adjusting; it seemed that that murderer was deeper than he had previously thought.

The door opened moments later though, and Yugi walked in with Duke, his violet eyes distraught and the dice master seemed distant, looking almost fearful and in awe. "Where is this place?" He asked softly, whistling in a lowvoice and the two just then realized that Bakura was in the room. Yugi backed up, eyes wide and horrified before turning and running and Duke and Bakura just stared, confused. "Shouldn't you be with your partner?" Duke asked quietly and Bakura shrugged.

"He's safe, shouldn't you be with yours?" Duke nodded and ran off only minutes later while Bakura looked exhausted. Whatever happened, it would be over one day...and he hoped that it would be soon.

* * *

Mah, it's short! Oh well, please leave a review and wait for the next installment! 


	19. Chapter 19

Gah...I deleted the chapter I wrote up so this is like a filler. Just how daily life went on when there weren't any murders. I have a serious case of writer's block and I can't figure out where I want tihs to go.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Blah.

* * *

It's just the way things stand

* * *

Bakura pondered inside his room, his chin resting in his hand lightly, his fingers tapping against the wooden desk lightly. "Let me think…why, why, it's so strange." Ryou yawned slightly and turned over, his eyes fluttering open slightly and his lips parted innocently. Half a moment later, Ryou propped himself up on his elbows gingerly, rubbing the back of his head sharply. "Ah-Ha-Kura?" He spoke while still in his sleeping form, and glanced at Bakura while looking around still. "What time is it?" Bakura looked up somewhat mildly…if you can call anything Bakura does as mild.

"Time for you to get ready to go to breakfast, I'm hungry." Ryou groaned and rolled over groggily, his hair rising for a moment and then falling back down to nestle around his face once more, his pillow lifting up to hide the rest of his face from Bakura. "Go by yourself then, I'm too tired to go out and eat. I'll be fine without food today." Bakura growled and grabbed Ryou by the back of his collar.

"No way Ryou, or did you forget…I can't leave you alone, or more specifically, I'M NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE YOU ALONE." Ryou groaned and stuck his tongue out at Bakura with a blank expression before blowing him a raspberry and trying to go back to sleep, while still hanging by the scruff of his collar…and it didn't work. Bakura dragged him bodily to the door where the bathroom was and dropped Ryou for a moment. When he came back, he picked Bakura up again and threw him into the shower…which was currently pouring out cold water, wait, just cold? Pfft, yeah right, it was ice cold! "Have fun Ryou!" Bakura called, teasingly before Ryou suddenly found himself being soaked with ice cold water.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BAKURA!" Ryou screeched at the top of his lungs, due to the fact that he was now completely drenched in cold water…and he still had clothes on which had to dry now, because seriously, like Bakura would really undress Ryou. However, Ryou's screams were undoubtedly loud and ear piercing and when there's been plenty of murders in one house already, a scream calls for a lot of attention. Pounding footsteps made their way up the stairs and down the hall towards their door and then the banging began against their door, but neither Bakura nor Ryou could go too get it because Ryou was trying to drag Bakura into the shower to drench the older white haired boy.

"Ryou-kun! RYOU!" Everyone frantically pounded against the near albino's room, except for little Yugi, who knew precisely that neither one of them was in danger. The twin blonde's violet eyes narrowed as they realized that neither could hear them and started and stepped back.

"Alright guys, get the hell out of the way. We're busting in!" The remaining group gulped and immediately moved back against the walls; hell no, they weren't going to get in the way of two psychopathic blondes with a mission. Malik started count in the beginning, both of them in stances ready to go.

"Okay, ready? On three, one…" Marik cut him off boredly and narrowed his eyes again.

"Oh for crying out loud, let's just get started." And he ran off, regardless of Malik's protests who followed him shortly. "RYOU! BAKURA!" They burst in through the broken door and ran into the bathroom. Now what, suffocating with drowning? Or were they already dead?

They froze at the bathroom door and stared, expression frozen as they watched the unfolding scene. "You're not dragging me in with you Ryou, OI! Let go already, I got you wet, now take a shower already, before I clobber you!" Bakura's hand was in the shower folds while the rest of his body was out and trying to get away, dragging away but not succeeding. On the other hand, a slender and pale hand was gripped tightly around Bakura's wrist, trying to drag him in.

"Uh…guys?" Ryou's head poked out of the shower glass and blinked. "Oh…hello you guys, what's going on? Mind pushing Bakura in here for me, as he so graciously pushed me in here with my clothes on?" Marik and Malik stared for a moment longer before laughing, pure and very real laughter that hadn't been heard for a while, rich and golden. Leaning against the walls in relief and humor, they clapped their arms around Bakura and Ryou, dragging the two out of the shower and laughing while shutting the icy water off.

"Damn I love you guys." Ryou and Bakura blinked as Ryou finally decided he'd lost and shut the cold water off, looking around at Marik and Malik. "I can't believe that even now…Ra." Ryou raised an eyebrow, confused. Malik shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it. C'mon, let's get out there. Everyone else is waiting for you two to show that you're not in danger." Ryou nodded before coming out.

* * *

Suggestions are loved right now! And someone I could possibly discuss or bounce ideas off. 


	20. Mirrors

Okay, my very sincere apologies. I swore I'd have this up yesterday or the day before but due to unforeseen circumstances, I didn't have time to put it up. And it's super short. See, Writer's block is being a you know what right now...DIE YOU!

Disclaimer: ...if I did...would I be apologizing? Wait, scratch, why would I be here?

----

It had been three weeks now, they were at the very beginning of their fourth week. How could they have been so stupid to allow themselves to walk into this trap and live in this unrelenting terror for this long? Their minds were going to crack under this pressure, their sanity was going to disappear in the midst of all this madness. Just the fact that they were still sane, in control of what was going on said much for their strength of mind.

Serenity closed her eyes and struggled to keep a tear from spilling over at the thought of all those who had gone before them. Joey was gone…Tristan, Tea…all gone. Even Yami, the one who had been the one to protect the world many times over was dead, his blood having had stained the ground. Why would someone do this to them? She shivered although it was warm inside and wrapped her arms around her knees as she stared at the sky, wondering. Who was going to be next, Marik, Malik, Isis, Ryou, Yugi, Bakura, her? Or maybe Mokuba or Seto? She turned towards the room and she found herself looking into the depths of a fancy gilded mirror and her expression changed as she saw herself. Nothing new, to be sure, but she could have sworn for a moment that she'd felt something while looking this time…

She saw the door open and nodded as Seto and Mokuba stepped into the room, both of them walking towards the nook in which she was in and also looked towards where her gaze was directed. Tears of fear ran down her face as she suddenly found words to speak and said what had been on her mind as she gazed at the stars.

"Star light…star bright, first star I see tonight…I wish I may, I wish I might…have this wish, I wish…tonight." So childish…she knew it was…but she wanted that wish, forever. _I wish that we'll all be safe. _

_---_

Marik's arms wrapped around his hikari's smaller frame and drew him close, refusing to let go of him as he nestled his chin on the fluffy blonde mane. He held him close as he stared into the mirror in front of him and his eyes widened as he saw shadows creeping up on him and Malik and he stared, at the mad expression in his eyes, the silent but cruel laugh he had seen and he twisted around sharply to see…

Nothing. There was nothing there and the dark one could have wept with relief had it not been for the fact that he had never wept and didn't know how. He didn't even know what this feeling in the core of stomach was that made his chest hurt and the stinging in his eyes was, but he knew it was a good thing.

Then his thoughts went back to what he had seen in the mirror and he breathed out heavily. Never again, never again would he be like this, never have a reason to turn that way again. It was _over._ His breathing was ragged when Malik woke up and he stirred drowsily. "Something wrong?" The clueless one asked quietly, expression drowsy.

"Nothing, nothing you should worry about." He said quietly and held onto Malik tightly. Never again. Never,

---

Ryou knew it was too risky to try anything in person this time, everyone was far too paranoid for that to happen now, so he had to be clever, and clever he was, even if what he did had not been focused entirely on one person, he'd had to spread it to the whole mansion, although it was mainly focused on someone…one person.

But nothing would happen until he slept…so he resolved to sleep as soon as possible, Bakura watching over his unnaturally quick descent to slumber before slowly drifting off to sleep himself, his head resting on his arms. Soon a light snoring was heard from their room and many others…

---

Duke watched Yugi drift off to sleep after taking a drink of water and noted that he fell asleep a little too quickly but nothing else before gazing at his reflection for a second and made to look away and to go back to bed before realizing that his eyes, they were drawn to the mirror some way, for some reason he didn't know. He turned, eyes narrowing and he looked even more deeply, his gaze dark and suspicious before he saw white petals fluttering around behind him and then he looked startled as he turned to see what others had seen. Absolutely nothing. He tried to force himself then, not to look at his reflection, but he looked and nothing changed…until everything changed.

His reflection was not his…it was his but not _his_. Those weren't his carefree scornful eyes he saw in his reflection, the gaze he saw was spiteful, angry, cruel…his eyes widened on the outside while his reflection never changed but grew even darker. They were malicious and he began to shake as he remembered that expression and where he'd seen it.

"_Alright Duke, we'll try it, but I really don't think it's going to work…" Duke shook his head at the girl next to him teasingly and laughed. _

"_Of course it's going to work Yuki, when has anything I've done been a mistake? Especially with you?" Duke laughed as he slowly sweet talked the girl next to him into coming around. She was Yuki Kayama, a daughter of an important businessman that could make his dream come true…it seemed everything was going great in a relationship, but of course, he was just using her. After all, Pegasus had told him to. _

_Ten days later, she was in despair and commited suicide and he had his corporation beginning to go…not knowing he'd inadvertly killed someone more important than he could know, a certain girlfriend of a certain Ryou Bakura. He'd known that she was going out with someone, but never who. _

Duke shook even more as he realized what was going on. No, he couldn't die, not now…His eyes widened as he took a step away and something started ringing and pounding in his ears before…

Ryou's face appeared in the growing shadows and then everything imploded.

That was how they found him in the morning, Yugi yelling out and finding Duke dead on the ground with an expression of pure terror on his face and a shattered mirror around him without harming him, each shard reflecting a black rose petal.

---

UH...Yeah. Bye. Hope to write a new chapter soon. Oh and...I GOT A HUNDRED REVIEWS! WHOOT!

AHH! Updated...ano...does anyone want to see anyone else killed? I could easily start wrapping this up next chapter, or the chapter after that, unless I get inspired or someone gives me an idea good enough to drag this on.


	21. Chapter 21

Alright, guys, I'm really sorry. I really have no excuse but I've been going through a period where I've been paranoid as hell and a little upset at my friend's move. Also, ideas just didn't come to me. However, I am very happy to say that the latter has pretty much gone and that the last chapter is actually typed and undergoing editing. However, I was reading through the story and am very upset at myself. The story twists and turns at stupid times and stupid things and I am very much into the idea of rewriting it.

So here is the question dear readers, if I should rewrite this story-and update it much faster since I have the story now fully planned out-with the general same concept but somewhat different events, would you read it? If yes, I will indeed be rewriting and reposting the story, and if not...I might anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------

Bakura blinked, his expression strange as he glanced down at the paper in his hand given to him by the pharaohs little brat. He returned to his room and looked at the paper, reading through the short notice but then found someone perching over his shoulders.

"Wuzzat Bakura?" Ryou asked blearily, wiping his reddened eyes with a strange expression while looking down at the paper. Something flashed in his eyes at the note but then disappeared into a smile. "Well, it looks like Yugi found a lead for us to go on, yeah?" He flashed a grin at him.

"Maybe. He probably doesn't have anything though, so I don't think there's really any point meeting him there later." Bakura shrugged, yawning and wiped his eyes. "I'll go see him though. You want to go with Ryou?" Ryou nodded eagerly while his mind actually raced. Had he not warned Yugi what would happen if he attempted to tell again? That foolish boy, he dared to even try to interfere with him after being warned? How stupid could he possibly be? It was time to get rid of him now before he interfered anymore and actually…it finished things up now.

His death would be the final key to Bakura because in reality…Bakura should have realized much, much sooner. However that too had been Ryou's fault. He had tampered with Bakura from the very beginning, making Bakura not notice things which should have alerted him from the beginning. He had wanted Bakura to know but at the same time for him to never find out and so this last moment would set Bakura's mind free from Ryou's grasp which he could only be happy about. Should only be happy about.

The day passed by relatively peacefully with everyone on edge and so dinner came. They were all surrounded by each other, around the mahogany table and they were all on edge. Tensing, Ryou and Bakura looked at their watches with a grim expression and all of a sudden out of the blue,

"BAKURA!" White liquid spilled out of a large pitcher, splashing all over the table and into Bakura's lap, soaking his pants and the cloths on the table. Ryou looked panicked and covered his mouth with both hands, looking entirely apologetic as he gave Bakura a napkin. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just reaching an-"

"It's okay Ryou." Bakura shook his heads. "Damn, looks like I'll be taking a shower sooner than I thought tonight." Bakura motioned at Ryou and he nodded. "All right then Ryou, I'll see you later." Bakura nodded towards him before leaving.

_Half an hour later_

"So you tried to tell someone again." Not a question, no it was a statement full of cold venom. "I warned you didn't I? I told you that should you try to tell that you would wish that you died the deaths that they had died. I told you that, didn't I? And yet you still try to say? You're so hopeless." Ryou said icily, gripping Yugi's wrist with which he'd tried to hit him before.

"Ryou you-" With a sudden, silent scream, Yugi fell to his knees, spasms racking his thing shoulders. "What?"

"For the next thirty minutes Yugi…you are a toy. You will beg me to die…and when you die it will be a mistake. My name is Ryou Yugi, and I am your executioner. Why did I target you? Because you were a worthless fool who pretended to be absolutely clueless to all your Yami's actions, all his victims. You knew everything that everyone did. You knew of Anzu's murder, you knew of Tristan's theft, you knew of Jou's murder and you knew how Duke won his company. Yet you never reprimanded them for it, you never ever condemned them or rebuked them because they would have listened to you and done the right thing…but no. You condemned others, took the soul away from others and condemned them…that is why you must die. That is the first truth."

A strong, burning jolt went through Yugi's body, so that he could feel his very skin crackling although nothing was burned and he wasn't dead. The jolt died though, however Yugi could still feel the electric shocks running through his body again and again and again. He grit his teeth and refused to allow Ryou to see him scream, he was strong, he wouldn't allow that monster to know…

"You are at my mercy right now. Should I try to go further with this, I could kill you in the most painful way, though it would be a rush. Should my heart falter in this…I could let you live. Then again, because of my fury, I could kill you on the spot or keep you in the area between both life and death. Your fate lies in my hands…this is the second truth."

Then once again, the electric wave overcame his lithe form again, even stronger now. Yugi clenched his fists as tightly as he could, his nails digging into his palm painfully, his teeth biting hard against his lip so that he imagined that he could taste the blood in his mouth.

"And lastly Yugi, you'd escaped my notice when you found out that it was I who had caused these deaths and so you could have prevented more by alerting them so much sooner. But what did you do? You were frightened after losing your precious, hypocritical Ya-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Yugi screamed, covering his ears with tight hands so that he could have been trying to tear his ears off instead. "Don't talk about him like that, you're wrong. He was a good person! He made mistakes, but he knew it was wrong and he learned from the-"

"How naïve can you be?" Ryou sounded almost incredulous now, his expression full of a mix of amusement and unbelieving look. "For the love of God Yugi, how can you be so stupid? He was hypocritical, he made mistakes yes, but how many mistakes did he make in Egypt as a pharaoh? He still didn't learn. That should have alerted you that he never would. You foolish thing." Ryou shook his head almost pityingly, a strange expression on his face, lips twisted wryly. "Do you believe in a fantasy world Yugi where good is good and bad is bad? In white and black but never gray? People are never truly good! People however, can be completely bad! People are not what you want them to be! WAKE UP!" Ryou bellowed. Gods, he was furious, he was so tempted just to end it _now! _

"As I was saying, your hypocritical yami, you were afraid of death…and you allowed yourself to become victim to it and you let me know that you wanted life over justice and you condemned yourself. You could have saved Jou, Tristan, Duke, Mai, you could have saved the lives of the ones you held dear by forgetting one action. But…" the corners of his eyes narrowed and he looked like he wanted to laugh. "You didn't." His eyes narrowed. "You horrible fool. That is the third and the last truth."

Yugi's breath caught in his throat as the words truly sunk in and then he felt the shock wave flash through him again, stronger than ever and he screamed this time, unable to keep himself from screaming. The sensation of terror pounding in his veins and horror finally overcame him and the tears began to slip out from behind his eyelids, streaking down his face.

"I-Itai…" Yugi struggled to keep the tears away. "It hurts…" Ryou's eyes changed from their hard, unforgiving ones to something raw, less cruel and full of flickering compassion.

"Go now Yugi…and may only the gods judge you and send you to heaven…or hell. And remember this...you brought this upon yourself." And with a final crackling shock, the electricity flickered through his body so powerfully that it killed only moments afterwards, sending a powerful shock wave to the heart and brain, stopping all action in its place, the shock not sparking reaction, but so strong it froze. And so Yugi died, in pain and in sorrow,

"RYOU!" The white haired boys voice caught in his throat, resigned and he bowed his head before looking towards the door, his eyes sad, almost regretful with tears shining in his eyes. Killing Yugi had been key to the puzzle…however killing Yugi had been the key to truly unlocking Ryou as well.

But how would they know?

----

Review? Ple-

YGO Cast: GET THE HELL BACK TO WORK ESTHER!

Eep! Working! Editing! REVIEW PLEASE!


	22. Chapter 22

"Ryou!" Bakura's outstretched arm kept the door open and his expression was fearful to behold. Crimson eyes flashed like liquid fire in their hold but Ryou didn't cower, simply looked forlorn and broken. "What, what did you-"

"It's over." Ryou's whisper cut Bakura's sentence short, quiet though it was. Ryou looked at his hands, leaning back on his heels, and he stared at them with a sense of wonder. He was shaking and his eyes were suddenly blurred with tears and as he spoke, it held a hint of relief and sudden sorrow.

"It's over…it's finally over." His head fell forward, light hair falling into his face. Small spasms shook him even more, his body racking and he finally let loose, laughing gently with his voice cracking every few moments. "Ha, it's finally, ha, over…hah…after all this time it, heh, it's over." And then laughter gave way to tears and then he was crying silently. "It's finally over."

And it was. His father's abuse and lack of care, the fury at the injustice, all his pent up feelings had finally been released and taken care of. It was over at last. Whatever had haunted his father to be so cruel had passed onto Ryou at his death and now it was finally gone. He was finally free.

"Ryou!" Bakura's tone was suddenly harsh though he still stepped towards Ryou, his hands outstretched. His expression was hardened though, a front once more. "What do you think you're doi-no. Ryou. WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_?" When Bakura spoke, it was like a low roar and Ryou looked up blankly, his eyes filmed over though there was no fear in his eyes, even when Bakura grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "What's wrong with you? After condemning me for being murderous, you do the exact same thing that I would have done? Kill others just like me? How does that make things right?" Ryou just stared up at him, his expression dull but a small smile on his face as he stood, Bakura's hands following him up while his white hair fell into his eyes, covering the top portion of his face.

"It was me. Yeah, it was _me _that killed them…because they killed parts of other people with their own ambitions." A wet streak suddenly materialized on the side of his face and Ryou's voice was choked as he continued. "They destroyed my life…they killed part of my life…I couldn't let them be." Another streak of liquid down his face.

"Ryou, why?" Serenity stepped forward, her hand outstretched towards the boy, her other hand covering her mouth as large grey eyes quivered in their sockets uncontrollably. "Ryou…" Seto's hand on her shoulder stopped her though and she looked torn before doing neither and merely falling to her knees, her hands covering her face and no one noticing enough to comfort her besides the only other woman. Isis fell down next to her and wrapped her arms around her, holding her so that she could cry like no one else in the room would. She was exhausted, she was frightened, she was _confused. _

"Ryou. I can't…none of us can let you stay like this." Malik stepped forward shakily and extended his hand as well while Marik stepped forward in front of him, expression grim.

"What will you do?" Ryou asked then, looking out at everyone else from underneath his bangs and his doe eyes didn't look so innocent anymore; instead they looked mocking. "What will you do then? Turn me into the police? Lock me up in a psychiatric ward?" Marik opened his mouth to speak and then suddenly his mouth snapped shut and he didn't speak again, only looking away.

"Yes." Everyone's face snapped towards the source and merely gawked for a moment and Ryou blinked, staring almost shocked. Bakura's expression was stern and hard, his crimson eyes glowing furiously. "Yes. I would, I will do that to you. I would do it…for you."

Ryou's jaw tightened and suddenly his hand reached into his overly large pocket and pulled out a gun. Bakura's eyes narrowed and he stepped back slightly, muscles tightening swiftly. Everyone else backed away as well, or shrunk back and Ryou's expression looked pained.

"Ryou, what on-?" Ryou swung his arm towards Bakura and Bakura stared, expression harsh. A small tic was released in his temple and it started throbbing slightly and he struggled to speak though he couldn't find the words.

"I know you wouldn't be able to do that to me." Ryou's face looked almost sadistic and then his expression completely changed. "I know…you could never do anything to me." He paused for a moment and the barrel of the gun was suddenly pointing at Seto. "Well maybe you could. So maybe I should just kill you no-"

"NO!" Mokuba wrapped his arms around his brother's waist tightly, expression invisible as he buried his face tightly into his brother's waist. One of Seto's hands wrapped around Mokuba, holding him tight and protecting him, although his expression was harsh.

"But…how could I kill you?" He murmured and then turned the gun away from him. "How could I have killed any of you? How could I let you hospitalize me then?" His expression was grim and he turned away.

And turned the gun inwards. "The game's finally over." He whispered and Bakura stepped forwards, his narrowed eyes wide now.

"Ryou, what are you-" Ryou stepped back, pointing his gun out again at everyone.

"Don't…don't come near me." He whispered, voice suddenly choked and his expression was frightened. "Don't. It's over, alright? It's finally over and you should be happy. I _loved _you." He managed to force out through his suddenly clogged throat. "And now I don't have to wonder why…"

"YOU IDIOT!" Ryou looked startled and then his hand dropped slightly though Bakura came no closer. "Why do you think I stayed? Why do you think I stayed this long with you if I didn't care about you?" Ryou's hand lifted again and the gun was pointed at his head though maybe about a foot off.

"It's nice to pretend sometimes, isn't it? Lying too…" The hammer clicked and fell into place and his expression suddenly looked pained as his finger trembled on the trigger.

"I'M NOT LYING YOU DUMBASS!" Bakura swore and then yelled again as Ryou's finger pushed gently, with his eyes tearing slightly. "RYOU YOU FUCKING IDIOT…How stupid could you be?" His expression was grim and suddenly helpless, reaching out. "Ryou…were you stupid enough not to notice? Didn't you know, didn't I express it? DAMNIT RYOU, I LOVED YOU TOO!"

**_BANG _**

****

Ryou crumpled to the floor, the gun lying in his hand, the barrel warm and his hair flung around haphazardly. He was lying limply on the ground, expression full of shock.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Several screams were heard echoing throughout the room and something shattered in the room. Marik and Malik both started forward and the two women held onto each other, not looking up and Seto clutched his brother to him tightly, hiding the view from both their lines of vision.

"**_RYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_**!" Bakura ran forwards next to Ryou, expression shocked and furious.

_Could it really be over? Really truly? Like this? _

* * *

Well, there you go. Second to last chapter. The next chapter will be wrapping things up_ however_...is Ryou really dead? Should he be dead? How did everyone get out? What's everyone else giong to do?

I'd actually really love reviews on this even though I know it isn't the greatest. I'm actually not at all sure if I can go through with having a sad ending. I'm not a sad ending kinda person, you know? self turmoil ARGH!

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry to do this to you guys...but I'm restarting the story. Starting now. Which means you're giong to have to wait for the ending. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I actually know how this story is going to go so you'll have maybe a chapter or two a week. And this time...I really will keep my promise.

SO...Sayonara, and see you on...

When Black Roses Fall...

Yes. I've changed the title. The chapter should be out tomorrow.


End file.
